Binary
by SiZodiac
Summary: Digimon Adventure 02: Revision. Same characters, different plots. The time difference between the Real World and the Digital World persisted, stakes mount up when 1sec is 4mins, friends and foes are harder to tell apart, and darkness lurks at the most unexpected of places.
1. Friday- Misty Trees, File

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own Digimon._

_Digimon Adventure 02: Revision. Same characters, different plots. The time difference between the Real World and the Digital World persisted, stakes mount up when 1sec is 4mins, friends and foes are harder to tell apart, and darkness lurks at the most unexpected of places._

_Note on terminology- The names used for each digimon will depend on the culture background that specific digimon is based upon, so some will have Japanese names while others will have English names. And Engrish-induced misspelling will be corrected._

_._

* * *

.

**Binary**

.

.

_14:57:52 Friday.** Digi-Port CLOSE**. Toy Town, __Misty Trees,_ File Island.

.

Taichi Yagami is currently racing through the rough landscape of the Digital World, alone save for Agumon and a purple furred Patamon-lookalike by his side, and all are running for their lives.

"I can't... I can't digivolve, Tai," Agumon huffs skidding to a stop and turning around,_ Baby Flame!_ He opens his jaws and fires another fiery blast at the Snimon in another futile attempt at slowing down their assailant.

[Agumon] [Rookie-Vaccine-NSp/DR]

[Snimon] [Champion-Vaccine-JT/VB]

"Well, I can't either thanks to those Control Spires within the area," Tsukaimon hisses angrily, but not very threatening due to his high-pitched squeaky voice and tiny body. He flies over Agumon before turning around as well, though never one to run from a fight, he is not as stupid as to stand on the front line.

[Tsukaimon] [Rookie-Virus-NSo/WG]

_Purple Fog! _Tsukaimon also launches his attacks, shooting dark haze out of his mouth. "Stupid Digimon Emperor, get lost already! And stop messing up my island!"

But even with the combined effort of two Rookies, it is still not enough to deal any significant damage to a Champion level, only successful in making the Snimon more angry and violent. "There's a cave, it can provide us temporary shelter!" Taichi points to an opening on the side of a rocky mound. "Help is coming. We just have to hold on for a little while longer!"

"Yeah, we've only been waiting for your so-called backups for two days!" Tsukaimon isn't above snide comments, already preparing to run just as Agumon is knocked back by Snimon's _Shadow Sickle! _attack.

"Sorry about forgetting the time difference after being away for so long," Taichi snaps back, scooping up his wounded partner as he flees after the flying digimon.

It has been three years since the DigiDestined last visit the Digital World, and Taichi certainly hasn't been prepared to face catastrophe so soon when he volunteered to test Izzy's new Digi-Port program and the D-Terminal. Agumon has found him wandering the outskirt of Toy Town and has just told him that it "has been a long time" and "a lot has happened" before they were suddenly attacked from all sides.

"If you have the sense to keep the Digi-Port open when you came through, my world and yours would've been temporarily synchronized," Tsukaimon frowns, "Pathetic." He adds, circling a bit before blasting air spikes _Bad Message! _at the entrance to cause a cave-in and blocks out the pursuing Champion.

"How was I supposed to know that?!" Taichi is getting frustrated as well when his D-Terminal chooses to start beeping. The Child of Courage has not been this happy to hear from his friends in a long time! "Help is coming!"

"Yeah, that's great news. Let's wait here for another two days while they take their time," Tsukaimon crosses his tiny arms impatiently, pouting.

It is definitely a possibility that Taichi refuses to acknowledge at the moment to keep himself sane, for the clock on the D-Terminal read 15:09:03 on Friday, meaning only a little over ten minutes passed in the Real World. If Izzy takes another five minutes to get the Port open, he'll have to fend for himself for another day.

Agumon's call is a welcome distraction. "Tai, over here! Look at what I found!" The dinosaur digimon has previously left the quarrelling pair to explore the cavern, and the urgency in his partner's voice immediately draws away Taichi's attention. "What is it?" the teen asks, hurrying over.

"Hey, wait..." Tsukaimon is about to follow, when a dull shine stops him on his tracks. A television set materializes out of thin air, meaning all too well that the Port is now open and the two mirroring worlds temporarily in sync. Landing in front of the old TV as it flickers on, Tsukaimon observes the group of humans that appeared behind the screen and sees a few familiar faces.

.

_15:09:04 Friday.** Digi-Port OPEN**. Misty Trees, File Island._

.

Koushiro Izumi is confused when Tai isn't the one that show up on the monitor, but before he can ask, TK is already speaking, "Patamon? What happened to your fur?"

"Gah," Tsukaimon growls, "I am Tsukaimon! Remember it!"

An unfamiliar face suddenly blocks part of the screen, it's a kid with spiky brown hair that bears some resemblance with the Child of Courage. And before Tsukaimon know it, the four human children of the parallel universe have descended into an argument over who should be allowed to cross the Port. At this point, the winged digimon really wants to break the TV set to release his pent-up frustration, how in the world did they ever get things done? Thankfully though, three jets of light choose that very moment to blast pass him into the screen.

New digivices? Tsukaimon notes with curiosity and some caution, leaping aside to allow room as the rescue team has finally been decided. The first through is a cute girl and the third is that Child of Courage remake, both of which he hasn't seen before, the second person he knows all too well however.

The moment the chosen children land on solid ground, Takeru Takaishi is slammed by a headbutt to the stomach, causing him to half kneel while holding his sides. "What was that for?" the young teen asks, having the wind knocked out of him as he glares at the digimon that is basically a re-colored rendition of his partner.

Tsukaimon sticks out his tongue childishly, "I don't like you."

"What?" Takeru is puzzled, while Hikari Yagami chuckles softly. Daisuke Motomiya, on the other hand, is looking around giving his two cents, "This is the Digital World?" he asks, "It's not that different from our-"

"Hey guys, over here!" Taichi's call sounds from deeper into the cave.

Upon hearing his idol's voice, Daisuke perks up, calling back as he run into the tunnel. "Taichi, I'm glad you're okay!"

Taichi turns from his place at the stone altar, dumbfounded to find an unexpected face. "Wh-Why is Daisuke here?"

"Kari!" Agumon greets happily, running to give Hikari a hug.

"Good to see you, too, Agumon," Hikari returns the embrace, but notices the wounds on the Rookie digimon's body almost immediately. "What happened?"

Agumon looks sad before telling the DigiDestined about the self-proclaimed Digimon Emperor and how that human child had started to enslave digimons in the recent years. The topic then moves to the new digivice model before falling onto the oddly shaped Digimental located in the middle of the cavern, but Tsukaimon is already toning out, opts instead to focus on the suspicious black ring that appears out of nowhere. He is _not_ going to be caught by a child with questionable ability at real control.

"We've got company," Tsukaimon warns, setting himself on top of Takeru's white hat out of unknown reflexes and earning him a questioning look, just as bright lights flash. It appears the new kid, Daisuke, has successfully obtained the Digimental of Courage and a digimon slowly configures before their eyes.

"I'm V-mon, what's your name?" the blue dragon leaps at his future partner almost the second after being formed and is already asking enthusiastically. His hyperactive personality catches everyone off guard.

[V-mon] [Rookie-Vaccine-NSp/DR]

But it's no time for introduction because as Tsukaimon has warned, the earth suddenly shakes violently followed by falling rocks. It is a Monochromon with eyes glowing a disturbing shade of red, and does not look happy.

[Monochromon] [Champion-Data-NSp]

Tsukaimon leaps away from his human ride, blasting dark purple haze from his mouth _Purple Fog!_ at the intruder. He is a hostile digimon by nature and does not like being threatened by others at all.

_Baby Flame!_ Agumon joins in on the action breathing his flames, but neither attack works well on the Champion's thick skull. Monochromon returns the favor with his _Volcano Strike!_ technique, sending children and Rookie digimons dodging in different directions but still manages to graze Tsukaimon in the process.

The mountain side explodes outwards, opening one half of the cave while the other parts are in danger of collapsing in. Amidst the chaos, V-mon is desperately trying to teach Daisuke how to use his Digimental to allow digivolution. "You have to use your courage!"

Tsukaimon doesn't know what happen to them after that though, because the team of misfits splits up. Daisuke and V-mon run towards the blocked entrance; Taichi, Hikari, and Agumon seek shelter deeper into the tunnel; and Tsukaimon follows Takeru out the cave opening. Monochromon decides to pursuit Daisuke and V-mon, and the only Virus attributed digimon of the lot lets out a breath.

"That'll buy us some time," Tsukaimon says, making a landing on Takeru to rest his slightly singed wings. "Now is our chance to escape!"

Takeru apparently has a different idea. "We have to go back and help them!"

Tsukaimon hits the kid on the head. "Unless your magic device can help me digivolve, which I'm sure it cannot, we are NOT going back!" Takeru isn't listening though, and he is already running around the mountainside to look for his friends.

If he can still fly properly, Tsukaimon would already be gone. But sadly it is not the case, and twenty minutes later, the digimon finds himself and Takeru reunited with the others... and back within attacking range of a very distraught Monochromon.

Tsukaimon really hates feeling so useless.

But, it seems the DigiDestined really _can_ perform miracles.

.

(V-mon) (Digimental of Courage)

1011000000011010111101110

V-mon

001011011001111011001011000101

... Armor-digivolve...

00110011000000101101001010010010010000010110101111 01110

**Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage**

.

V-mon has digivolved into Flamedramon, becoming ten feet tall in size and wearing flaming red armor, now with shape claws and talons and a bladed horn. He runs with boosted speed, using his whole body to slam the Monochromon aside before leaping away in an elegant arch.

[Flamedramon] [Armor-Data/Vaccine-NSp/DR]

Now everyone is gasping and pointing, wide-eyed in awe as they watch Flamedramon battle Monochromon easily to a standstill, and even gaining an upper hand. Agumon and Tsukaimon are particularly perplexed as they can't understand how digivolvution is possible; Taichi and Takeru are deep in thought while Daisuke races to Hikari's side as it appears that she has been slightly injured in the scuffle.

"Attack the black ring!" Tsukaimon calls out, struggling a bit in Takeru's arms, as he sees Flamedramon springs high into the air for the final strike. The NSp/DR digimon takes the advice to heart as he covers himself in flame before speeding towards the Champion digimon like a falling star._ Fire Rocket!_

The ring of black matter shatters upon impact and the Monochromon is freed from the Digimon Emperor's control! "Wha-What happened?" the digimon asks apologetically, shaking his head dazedly as if he is just waking up from a nightmare. Hikari is already moving to his side to check for injures, ignoring her own sprained ankle. And seeing that his service is no longer required, Flamedramon de-digivolve back to V-mon, and hurries towards Daisuke.

There's more talking and congratulates, but Tsukaimon is realistic and he knows thing isn't over yet.

.

_16:48:25 Friday. Misty Trees, File Island._

.

They somehow manage to get back into the half-collapsed tunnel an hour later to find the Digi-Port being partially buried under rubble though fortunately still maintained the connection. Koushiro is worried sick on the other side, along with Iori Hida and Miyako Inoue for some reason, and the latter is demanding answers quite loudly.

"I guess we go back the same way?" Daisuke asks. Taichi nods, holding up his older modeled digivice to activate the Port, it would be easier to first sort everything out in the Real World before deciding their next course of action.

"No, WAIT!" Tsukaimon shouts, but too late, Takeru is the only one to hear him but is already being pulled into the television set, so the flying mammalian digimon ends up watching helplessly as the Port disintegrates before his eyes.

.

_16:52:02 Friday.** Digi-Port CLOSE**. Misty Trees, File Island._

.

"Tsukaimon..." V-mon says worriedly as Agumon holds out a clawed hand, but their generosity is rejected and slapped away.

"Don't touch me, Agumon! And don't talk to me, V-mon, ever!" Tsukaimon squeaks, already walking to find shelter in the dense surrounding woods as he tries to flap his wounded wings, "Your stupid partners just left us to die in here!"

Neither Agumon nor V-mon have words to respond to that, so they can only follow, downcast.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: __Tsukaimon is a real digimon. You may find something interesting if you look him up._

**_Attributes  
_**_Vaccine  
Data  
Virus  
Variable- Mimics the opponent's attribute(s)  
Free- No strength, no weakness_

_**Fields**  
(NSp) Natural Spirits  
____(DR) Dragons' Roar_  
(VB) Virus Busters  
___(NSo) __Nightmare Soldiers_  
(JT) Jungle Troopers  
_(WG) Wind Guardians  
__(ME) Metal Empire  
__(DS) Deep Savers_


	2. Friday- Freezeland, File

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own Digimon._

_The second visit to the Digital World, and already, a lot has changed._

_._

* * *

.

**Binary**

.

.

"I believe you guys owe me an explanation," Miyako taps her foot impatiently when a group of people crash _out_ of the computer screen before her eyes.

"It's not what it looks like!" Daisuke immediately says from under a pile of torsos and limbs, the first instinct is to plead innocence. Taichi is trying to untangle himself as he run through a lot of bad excuses in his mind. "It's because... that we... uhh," he looks towards the computer geek that is indiscreetly sneaking out of the interrogating zone. Taichi of course is not going to let his longtime friend off the hook that easily.

"Izzy can explain!"

Koushiro already has a hand on the doorknob when Miyako redirects her questioning gaze. "That... uhh..." Koushiro stammers, not sure how to continue. That is when the door lending to the computer room is slide open, from the outside.

And then everyone panics, Takeru hastens onto his feet, making sure to help Hikari up as well while Daisuke does the same. The two boys end up getting in each others way, tripping over again, and landing in a painful mess. The pause that followed stretches into an awkward uncomfortable silence.

"... What are you guys doing on the floor?" the newcomer finally speaks up, confused, and Taichi looks up in amazement and relief.

"Sora? Hmm... hi?"

.

_17:01:34 Friday.** Digi-Port OPEN**. Freezeland outskirt, File Island._

_17:01:38 Friday.** Digi-Port CLOSE**. Freezeland outskirt, File Island._

.

So due to Miyako's insistence, Iori's curiosity, and Sora Takenouchi unexpectedly dropping by... the DigiDestined return to the DigiWorld about ten minutes later with three new additions to the adventure team. Taichi and Takeru are especially surprised by the change in scenery when they touch down and an expanse of dreary tundra with patches of snow greets their eyes. The Port, it seems, opened to a completely different area from their last visit a couple minutes ago.

And it is cold.

"Are you feeling alright, Kari?" Taichi asks, a bit worried about the younger Yagami sibling's wellbeing due to her previous sprain.

"I'm fine," Hikari reassures her older brother as she tests her ankle, it feels okay now as long as she does only limited running, "I am more worried about Gatomon though. Where is she?"

Sora nods in understanding, having the same concern for Biyomon, even as she places a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "I'm sure she is fine," Sora says and Hikari smiles, glad for the emotional support.

On the other side of the clearing, Daisuke's teeth are chattering in the coldness even as he calls for his new partner, "V-V-V-mon! V-mon!" The wind is blowing gently, carrying his voice further, and less than a few minutes later there is an echoing reply.

"Daisuke!" V-mon's short stature appears from behind the mounds of exposed rock and sheets of ice, with the two other digimons following after his heels. "Daisuke! So good to see you again so soon!"

"See, Tsukaimon, it has only been one day," Agumon grins, showing teeth. Tsukaimon is not impressed though. "You are lucky to survive this long," the Virus digimon huffs indignantly, turning away, "On the other hand, I do not plan on getting killed through sheer stupidity and baseless optimism."

"Have you seen Gatomon?" Hikari asks Agumon the moment she gets the chance, but the dinosaur digimon only shakes his head. "What about Biyomon?" Sora is quick to inquire about her partner's whereabouts, too, but Agumon looks even more depressed at that question, not liking the idea of being the deliverer of bad news. "The Digimon Emperor has been tracking us for awhile now, I am worried that some of us are not fortunate enough to escape capture," Agumon explains, "After you guys left yesterday, Patamon-"

"Wait a second," Iori interrupts, "Yesterday? But that don't make sense! It's only been a few minutes!"

"Time flows differently between worlds," Tsukaimon rejoins the conversation with a small frown etched between his brows, "How often do I have to remind you guys?"

"Anyway, we received message from Patamon yesterday, and it seems that there is an area within this region of Freezeland that is protected from the Digimon Emperor's control," Agumon continues his tale, "We are making our way there right now, and is hoping we'll meet up with the others on the route there!"

"I see," Taichi contemplates the situation.

"Don't get your hopes up," Tsukaimon adds scathingly, "I've seen a Control Spire less than a mile back, so I doubt whatever Patamon said is true."

"Huh, aren't you a cynical one?" Hikari pokes the digimon on the cheek, causing his fur to go up like an alarmed cat before he flees onto Takeru's shoulder. "Hey, don't do that! I bite!" he says, baring his tiny teeth, but it makes him look more adorable than frightening. Hikari giggles.

"Okay, listen up, people." Taichi claps his hands together to get everyone's attention as he climbs a small hill to get a better view of the surrounding plains. "Finding our digimons a save lodging is our top priority, so here's what we are going t-" Before he can finish the sentence however, the snowy dune he has been standing on moved! The human teen falls on his sides as a result as Agumon hurries over, but before neither of them can react, both Taichi and Agumon are swatted aside by a giant freezing palm.

It is a snowman-like digimon, and he has a dark ring around his wrist!

[Frigimon] [Champion-Vaccine-NSp/NSo]

"Digimon Emperor's minions are all over the place!" Tsukaimon is already flying in the opposite direction, planning to use the others as bait for his escape.

_Baby Flame!_ Agumon loyally stays by his fallen partner's side, trying to drive back the Champion with the heat of his fiery attacks. "Daisuke!" V-mon looks to his human friend as the latter nods with determination. "Ready, V-mon? Digi-armor energize!"

(V-mon)... armor-digivolve...** Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage**!

_Fox Fire!_

A blast of cold flame suddenly comes from the side, landing a hit on Flamedramon with the element of surprise and sending him reeling over as the wound starts to frost. Daisuke is shocked, turning to see a large and dangerous-looking striped wolf joining in the fight. Flamedramon quickly stands despite his injury, knowing to not take the new foe lightly.

[Garurumon] [Champion-Data/Vaccine-ME/NSp/NSo]

"Garurumon!" Taichi calls out in surprise and mild confusion, but Agumon is holding his partner down to prevent him from acting without thinking it through. Sora, though, is quick to notice what her friend has missed. "Tai, look! Garurumon has a dark ring around his neck, we've got to run!"

"Damnit!" Taichi curses as he gets up from the ground, knowing Sora is right. Miyako is screaming as she scampers after Iori; Takeru is helping Hikari along as they go after Tsukaimon in a different direction; Flamedramon is on the defensive, struggling to fend off two Champions at the same time, and Daisuke is desperately trying to help. Everything is in chaos, and Taichi needs to get his acts together.

"Take care of Hikari!" Taichi calls toward TK and goes after Miyako with Sora close behind, those kids don't have digimon protecting them, so no matter how much Taichi worries for his sister, he know this is the right choice at the moment.

"Don't worry!" Takeru promises, before Tsukaimon uses his _Purple Fog! _guardingly to cause a whirlwind of dense mist, swallowing the trio into the dark haze and cutting off pursuit.

"Daisuke, let's go!" Taichi grabs hold of the younger teen's arm as he runs pass with Sora, Agumon bringing up the rear. "We can win this, Taichi-senpai!" Daisuke tries to free himself, but Taichi's clutch is firm. "Listen, Daisuke, two Champions is too much for Flamedramon. We've got to run while he holds them off."

"But..."

_Sub-zero Ice Punch!_

_Fox Fire!_

Those attacks miss their desired target, but the combined might causes the ground to trimmer and the snowy landscape to slide. And oh NO! Taichi thinks in horror, it's an avalanche! "Daisuke!" Flamedramon leaps after his partner, stretching out his arms, but Daisuke is too far away. Miyako screams as their foothold gives out, causing them all to drop together; Sora manages to reach Iori and does her best to shield the young kid from too much harm; Agumon looks at his partner in dismay, unhappy at himself for not being able to digivolve; and Taichi shouts in frustration, clenching his fists as he falls down the cliff with the others, angry for failing to protect any of his charges.

It is a long drop, and Garurumon watches them fall from the top of the precipice.

.

_17:01:46 Friday. Freezeland, File Island._

.

"I hope the others escaped alright," Hikari says quietly, limping beside her best friend as he helps her hop in a more measurable pace. The snow accumulated underfoot gets progressively thicker the further they travel into Freezeland and is getting increasingly difficult to walk, not to mention the cold, but thankfully there is no sign of blizzard on the horizon.

"I'm sure they did," Takeru reassures her softly, "We'll have to take care of ourselves in the meantime though."

"We're still doomed if we run into any more of Digimon Emperor's underlines in this state," Tsukaimon points out waving his small paw around, already making a habit out of riding on the young human teen's head. "Ditch the girl, TK, she'll slow us down."

"You're lucky you are cute," Hikari flicks Tsukaimon gently on the floppy ear-wing to show that she is displeased, but isn't one to raise ire over such trivial matters. "Don't do that!" Tsukaimon repeats, is really annoyed by the general lack of respect.

"Well, you can find another ride if you're feeling so irked," Takeru tells the digimon on his head, so Tsukaimon blows a loud raspberry to express just how unhappy he is with the whole situation.

"That's real mature," Takeru rolls his eyes. Just then, a hairy yeti-like shadow appears in a distance, and his hope lifts. "Hey, maybe it's help?" Takeru gestures as he look to Hikari for a second opinion, "Mojyamon is friendly if memory serves me right."

[Mojyamon] [Champion-Vaccine-NSp]

"I'm not so sure about this, TK," Tsukaimon is cautious, if a little borders on paranoid. "Better safe than sorry."

"We'll all freeze to death if we don't find a shack or something," Takeru says, already waving his hands to catch the Vaccine digimon's attention. "And Kari needs to rest."

What he doesn't expect is for an icy spear_ Icicle Rod! _to be thrown in their direction, barely missing as it buries into their path.

"I TOLD you!" Tsukaimon screams.

The humans turn to run as the Rookie digimon takes the air, but the ground is covered with snow and ice, making their escape virtually impossible. "Ahh-!" Hikari cries out, slipping on a loose rock due to her barely-healed ankle and falls, scraping her elbows in the process.

_Icicle Rod! Icicle Rod! Icicle Rod!_

"Kari!" Takeru backtracks, dropping to his knee beside his friend to help her up, but the attacks are coming too quickly! Another icy cold spear lands, missing his left arm only by inches, and Takeru looks up, trying not to despair even as he realize they will not be able to evade the next round of assaults!

_Icicle Ro-_ _Lightning Paw!_ _Cat Kick!_

There's a howl of pain from the Mojyamon and Hikari's brown eyes widen in surprise and happiness. A feline-like digimon leaps from the whiteness of the snowscape that serves as a natural camouflage and delivers a physical beating with sharp claws and heavy kicks only a Champion can match!

[Gatomon] [Champion-Vaccine/Free-NSp/VB]

"Kari!" Gatomon calls out in concern, even as she whips her tail across Mojyamon's neck _Cat Tail!_ and the power enhanced by the Holy Ring allows her to shatter the dark ring there, waking up the digital monster from the nightmare of enslavement for good. "Are you alright?"

"Gatomon!" Hikari exclaims in delight, holding her arms open as her digimon partner races to her side, finally reuniting in an embrace. "I'm so glad you are okay! We saw Garurumon earlier and..." Hikari sniffs, holding back her tears. "I was so worried."

Gatomon pats the young teen soothingly, "I know," she says gently.

"Gatomon," Takeru offers his own greeting after he helps the wounded Mojyamon up from the ground. The Champion digimon is still a bit dazed when Tsukaimon finally turn up again, deciding that the coast is safe enough for him to return. "Do you know where Patamon is? Is he okay?"

The feline digimon gives Tsukaimon a suspicious hard glare before answering. "Yes," she tells Takeru with a soft smile, "We've being traveling together for some time now and I've been meaning to take you there. Follow me. And we have to hurry, before the blizzard set in."

"Where are we going?" Hikari asks, curious, as Mojyamon carefully picks her up. The digimon is thankful for his freedom, and is glad to offer help any way he can.

Gatomon gives her partner a mysterious grin. "Ice Sanctuary!"

.

_17:01:53 Friday. Ice Sanctuary, Freezeland, File Island._

.

About half an hour later as the wind slowly picks up speed, a white castle built purely out of ice and snow comes fully into view, causing both Hikari and Takeru to gasp in reverence at its magnificence.

"It's so beautiful," Hikari whispers, almost afraid to disturb the serenity that seems to exude from the crystallized temple. She holds Gatomon tighter as Mojyamon places her gently back onto the ground and steadies her steps.

Tsukaimon hisses in displeasure from atop Takeru's hat as the human teen carries him through the sparkling gates, "This is a holy place, I don't like it."

"Of course you don't," Gatomon shrugs, skipping up the front steps after the two, her partner follows close behind. "This ground repels those without the Vaccine attribute and other viral matters, meanin-" Before she finishes, however, a low hum interrupts her thoughts. It is the sounds of dark rings spinning through the air, and there are three of them!

"Hurry, into the Sanctuary!" Gatomon shouts. Mojyamon rushes in just as Tsukaimon begrudgingly complies, though the latter immediately falls ill and can only hang limp in Takeru's arms. The feline digimon is now standing the closest to the entrance, and the rings are aiming straight for her!

"Gatomon!" Hikari cries, closing her eyes too afraid to look... but only the sounds of shattering glass greet her ears. She tentatively peeks through her fingers expecting the worst for her dearest friend, but what she sees is the dark rings breaking into a million pieces as if they smashed into an invisible wall. "W-What...? What happened?"

Gatomon hops up the final steps before she begins to explain. "The Ice Sanctuary also repels all viral matters, including the dark rings," she says, carefully closing the heavy doors after her, "It is protected from the Emperor's control."

"That's convenient," Takeru concludes, taking it all in. But Gatomon shakes her head, "We are already running out of space though."

True to those words, the group sees another two Mojyamon in a closed-off area taking care of a dozen Pukamon and Tunomon. The Mojyamon they just freed immediately makes a beeline for his comrade as they see three more Frigimon around the next area. "It really _is_ kind of crowded," Takeru agrees, as a couple Penguinmon waddle down the corridor pass them. And there is even a few Virus attributed Betamon huddling together in a relatively secluded corner, looking sickly but keeping to themselves, still rather stay in. "Looks bad."

The hall is a bit less jammed as they slowly make their way through, and a lot more welcoming. In the middle of the last and largest room, there's an elegantly carved ice statue of the guardian with its Holy Rod raised and six silvery wings extended, poised for flight.

Takeru cannot help but stop to admire the beauty of the Angemon ice sculpture that he almost doesn't notice the small orange-cream creature by the altar before the statue.

"TK!" Patamon squeaks in much delight, at once flying to his partner with a huge grin on his face. Takeru runs forward to meet him halfway, holding him close to the chest with his one free hand and spins merry circles. Hikari and Gatomon look at each other, both smiling and feeling happy for their friends.

"Patamon! Oh, how I miss you!"

[Patamon] [Rookie-Data/Vaccine-VB/WG]

The moment doesn't last long, however, because Tsukaimon chooses then to shake off his weakened slumber, probably due to feeling his privilege to ride around the human boy being threatened, and he proceeds to smack Patamon over the head with his wing. "Hey!" Patamon yelps shying away, annoyed and verging on hurt tears, "What do you do that for?"

Tsukaimon sticks out his tongue. "I hate you. Go away."

Now Patamon is more annoyed as he puffs up his cheeks. "I don't like you, either," he says, possessively holding on to the front of TK's shirt. "Why is a Tsukaimon with us anyway, TK? Make him leeeaave...?"

"Don't talk about me like that!"

"Now, now, you two," Takeru sweatdrops as the two furred digimons clinging resolutely to each of his arms descend into a series of childish banter, even going as far as to slap and pull at each other's faces.

"You're ugly!"

"No, _you_'re ugly!"

"... Both look the same to me."

"You have awful colors!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not-!"

"Okay, stop!" Takeru raises his voice, putting an end to this immature madness.

The girls have already moved pass the trio when they haven't done screwing around, even as they laugh silently at the display. "TK, come over here when you're finished!" Hikari calls from where she is at the altar before the statue. "Okay," Takeru answers, redirecting his attention to the two mammalian digimons that is using his upper body as some sort of warzone. "Get off my head, Tsukaimon, my hat is falling off! Patamon? I can't keep balancing you on my elbow, it's really tiring."

"Look at these, TK," Hikari is waving at her friend to come closer, and Takeru finally focuses on the items consecrated on the platform: the Digimentals of Hope and Light.

"Pick it up, Kari," Gatomon encourages, even as Hikari shakes her head uncertainly. "I think these are meant for someone else," she says quietly, "I mean, Tai couldn't pick up the Digimental of Courage..."

"It won't hurt to try, right?" Patamon nudges on his partner's shoulder.

"But..."

Just then, soft light shines from both DigiDestined's pockets, basking the large room in a warm glow. Tsukaimon hisses angrily from where he stands, reflexively wanting to hide from the holy source, as Hikari and Takeru slowly take out their respectively digivices. Many dozen pairs of eyes from around the room watch in quiet veneration, all witnessing the digital gadgets morph into newer models as if to accommodate their owners.

"This is just like Daisuke's...?"

"But why...?"

"I believe this is for you, Kari," Gatomon gestures at the Digimental of Light, smiling.

"Pick it up, TK!" Patamon says in happy excitement, doubly so now that Tsukaimon has retreated to sulk in a corner.

Hikari and Takeru look to each other with determination, nodding once, before both close their fingers around the Digimentals that bear the symbols of their respective crests.

.

(Gatomon) (Digimental of Light)

00111000011010001111011010111101110

Gatomon

001011011001111011001011000101

... Armor-digivolve...

01110001010011000101100101010001001011010111101110

**Nefertimon: The Angel of Light**

.

(Patamon) (Digimental of Hope)

10000000011010000001011010111101110

Patamon

001011011001111011001011000101

... Armor-digivolve...

10000001010011100001100111010110011011010111101110

**Pegasusmon: Flying Hope**

.

Nefertimon, a white sphinx of Egyptian lore with silver facemask and armor adored with jewelry, complete with dangerous talons and pure white angelic wings. Then there is Pegasusmon, a handsome winged stallion straight out of Roman myths with blond mane and orange fur, golden gauntlets and delicately carved breastplate.

[Nefertimon] [Armor-Vaccine/Free-NSp/VB]

[Pegasusmon] [Armor-Vaccine-WG/VB]

And just like that, the Digimon Emperor doesn't feel so worrying as half a minute ago. Because as of now, two more DigiDestined have acquired the ability to fight back!

.

_17:02:02 Friday. Freezeland, File Island._

.

"Over there!" Tsukaimon says, pointing to a Control Spire almost hidden by the heavy snowfall as he clutches tensely onto Takeru's shoulder. It is the same as the one he has spotted awhile ago. "Do you see it?" The human boy holds firmly onto Pegasusmon's neck, squinting his eyes at the tower that resembles a pure black obelisk that cuts a jarring view across the scenery. "Yes!" Takeru calls his answer over the wind, "So... we take that appalling thing down, and the Emperor guy loses his control over this area?"

"Over simplifying it, but yes."

"TK, I'm ready when you are," Pegasusmon says in his deeper voice, tossing his head. Takeru pats his partner affectionately, keen eyes already scanning the clearing where the dark tower is erected, "Of course, big guy. I know how much you want to help our friends." There is Garurumon standing guard with two Frigimon, and, a small gesture from Kari they easily come to a silent agreement. The time to attack is... NOW!

_Star Shower!_

_Nile Jewelry!_

Garurumon is fast enough to evade the first rain of attacks from high above due to his peerless agility, but the two Frigimon are not so lucky, both taking a lot of hits and the dark rings around their wrists shatter amid the action.

"Did we get them?" Hikari asks, trying to make herself heard in the increasing wind, just as a pillar of blue fire blow pass her, only narrowly missing the mark. "Ahh!" Hikari calls out, more from shock than fear, and Nefertimon beats her wings faster to farther distancing them from the formidable opponent. "Hold on tight, Kari!"

_Curse of Queen! _Nefertimon veers a sharp left turn, aiming a concentrated beam that fires from her head gear at Garurumon just as Pegasusmon launches his second attack _Silver Blaze!_ from a different direction. They coordinate perfectly, and, as Garurumon dodges one, he cannot again evade the other!

"Ahhh!" Garurumon howls in distress as the ring around his neck finally breaks apart, bright pale light covers his whole body reverting him back to his Rookie form, and the digimon partner of the Child of Friendship faints in the snow.

"Alright!" Takeru exclaims with a laugh, punching the air in contained excitement but still ends up shaking Tsukaimon off his shoulder by accident. "Oops, sorry Tsukaimon! Fantastic work, Pegasusmon!" The winged mammal grumbles unhappily as he barely hangs onto the teen's shirt and the flying stallion neighs softly, proud for a job well-done, "It was nothing."

"Now let's take down the Control Spire," Hikari says, smiling also. Nefertimon nods, "My pleasure."_ Curse of Queen!_

The first sight of a black obelisk tower crumbling to the ground is definitely going to be one of Takeru's more pleasuring moments in his memory. And the boy breaks into an almost uncharacteristic grin, pleased that a source of darkness is no more.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: From this chapter onward, the story will diverge from Digimon Adventure 02, with different villains and plotlines._

**Ice Sanctuary**_ is a canon place of the Digital World, though it makes no appearance in the shows. It is located at the Southern part of Freezeland on File Island. There really is an ice sculpture of Angemon in the temple, and a better suited location for the Digimentals of Hope and Light when compared to a random nameless cave._

_More observant readers will notice that the binary codes for digivolution are different from chapter1, they are not random numbers. They are the binary codes for each digimon's name, following the order: "-" as 00000, A as 00001, B as 00010, etc., Z as 11010._

_._

**_Attributes  
_**_Vaccine  
Data  
Virus  
Variable- Mimics the opponent's attribute(s)  
Free- No strength, no weakness_

_**Fields**  
__(NSp) Natural Spirits  
____(DR) Dragons' Roar_  
(VB) Virus Busters  
___(NSo) __Nightmare Soldiers_  
(JT) Jungle Troopers  
_(WG) Wind Guardians  
__(ME) Metal Empire  
__(DS) Deep Savers_  



	3. Friday- GCanyon & TJungle, File

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own Digimon._

_A few reviewers asked questions about Tsukaimon and, well, it's difficult to answer without giving too much away. What I can say is that Tsukaimon does __not__ have a human partner and is __not__ going to become Takeru's second digimon partner, because Tsukaimon is not a DigiDestined digimon._

_Now focuses on Taichi, Daisuke, and Sora. They have __previously _been separated from Takeru and Hikari.

_._

* * *

.

**Binary**

.

.

17:01:38 Friday.** Digi-Port CLOSE**.

.

_17:01:57 Friday. Ogre Fortress, Great Canyon, File Island._

.

Almost an hour has passed since the fall from the snowy mountain fields, and Taichi gradually wakes to the feeling of soft furred paw gallantly patting his face. He growls, at first not exactly remembering where he is before the persistent ache of few broken ribs serves as a reminder of his painful landing.

Taichi's eyes snap open, sitting up too quickly. "Where am... ow, ow- that hurts!" The spiky haired teen mutters a string of curses under his breath, bending over in pain as he holds his sides.

"Thank goodness, you're awake!" an energetic tenor voice immediately answers, and a young lion cub leaps into view, giving Taichi a startle and accidentally aggravating his wounds even more. The creature has grayish-blue eyes that seem a bit familiar, with the required fangs and claws of his species, but the oddly colored crop of flaming red fur on top of his head kind of stands out. Also, he is wearing a Holy Ring adorn with a large emerald around his neck.

[Liollmon] [Rookie-Vaccine-NSp]

"You shouldn't move around so much," the NSp digimon continues, flicking his claws. "From what I observed, humans take a much longer time to recover from sustained damage."

"Uh..." Taichi groans, quite apparently still in pain. "You sure aren't helping."

"You are right," Liollmon says almost without a thought, surprising the human teen as he so readily agrees, "You must be hungry, wait a minute, I'll find something edible in this lair." Before waiting for any reply, the beast digimon is already walking off to the next room.

"... Oookay," Taichi calls, almost as an afterthought. He actually is kind of famished, but as of now, he is more concerned about his partner and friends than food.

A soft whimper sounds from his left. Taichi turns, attentive to not move his tender ribs too violently, and almost instantly lets out a breath of relief. Agumon is resting only a few yards away, and is stirring a little in his sleep, though it doesn't seem like he will be coming around yet. Still, Taichi is hopeful, maybe his friends are all alright? So he takes the chance to check around the room. It looks like a typical bachelor's apartment, with a small TV and radio on a cabinet to one side of the wall and tables and bags of trash in the corner. But an abnormal sight considering this is supposed to be the Digital World, and its occupant is a talking and jewelry-wearing lion cub.

Next, Taichi painfully turns to inspect the half of the room that is directly behind him, expecting similar results... only he cries out in paralyzing horror! And already, Taichi backs to the farthest side of the room, broken ribs completely forgotten as his chest clenches so tightly, it almost feels like a heart attack!

Agumon wakes to his partner's cry, at the ready on reflex, but the moment the Rookie digimon gets his bearings together, his face is in a comparable shade of pale.

Across from them, top to bottom taking up the space of the whole second half of the room, is the skeletal remains of a dinosaur digimon's skull, with its mouth wide open and fangs larger-than-man-height exposed. And there are those eyes that seem almost alive, and glaring in accusation.

"Sk-SkullGreymon...!" Taichi feels his limbs go weak, and he collapse against the far wall, trembling. He has not expected to face his deepest nightmare ever again.

"Tai!" Agumon instantly hurries to his human partner's side, placing a gentle hand on the teen's knee. He, too, remembers. "It's okay, Taichi, I'm right here." As always, he will be there for his otherworldly friend and they will weather the storms together.

Taichi eventually refocuses, and he offers a weak smile. Never again, he has already made the promise to himself, to never let his most important digimon partner turn into that living nightmare.

"ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?" someone bellows, following an epically failed lion's roar, and the heartfelt moment is lost. Liollmon crashes through the door in his haste to come to his guests rescue, alert and ready. "Where is the enemy?!"

Taichi shakes his head, pointing an unsteady finger at the bony cranial decoration. He is not yet able to find the strength to speak, and the pain of his ribcage has come back in full force. And Liollmon looks once, blinks twice, and looks again.

"... Oh," he says, uncertainly, as he relaxes his battle stance. "That has been dead for a long time, no need to worry."

"That's..." Taichi swallows the lump in his throat, "That's an odd room décor."

"Let's just say the owner of this place has a fairly strange taste in things," Liollmon shrugs, getting out a few canned food and sodas and some unnamed frozen meat from the fridge. "It is not much. Help yourself."

"This isn't your place?" Taichi asks, opening up a can of soft drink. He is very thirsty.

"Heck, no!" Liollmon looks insulted at that assumption, but then turns downward in shame. "My territory has recently been lost to Digimon Emperor's control. Therefore, I have no choice but to seek refuge from a... ah... acquaintance." Liollmon makes a face at that, gesturing to SkullGreymon's cranial bones, "And he has been bragging to me constantly over his one lucky victory ever since."

Taichi frowns the slightest bit at the mention of the Digimon Emperor, but decides to postpone that for the moment. He has more pressing concerns right now, namely, his hunger. And Agumon is already digging in.

"You might not want to eat that," Liollmon warns when Taichi picks up a canned tuna after he finishes a plate of cold smoked sausage, "It might be out-dated."

Taichi's face turns very green, hurrying to check the label, only to read the expiration date is "12 minutes after physical exam" on the printed code. He has forgotten how random things can get in the Digital World.

Before he voices a snide remark, however, a sudden high-pitch girlish scream follows soon after with a loud THUMP against one of the walls takes his mind off his irritated stomach. The floor shakes a little from the impact, with splinters and debris falling from the ceiling. Taichi looks uncertainly at Agumon, now unsure of how sturdy their current location is, but Liollmon on the other hand, is not concerned.

"Looks like your friends are up!"

A clatter of chopsticks. And Taichi's whole feature lights up at the good news! "They are okay?" he asks, leaping to his feet, but almost immediately doubles over again. He has forgotten about his wounds again, though this time due to excitement.

"We also found a blue dinosaur Rookie and a human kid wearing your goggles not far from where you washed up after falling into the crevasse," Liollmon answers clearing up the table by way of swiping everything into a plastic bag, before gesturing to the two guests to follow him into the next room.

"There's no one else?" Taichi asks, his cheer dying as fast as it comes, now turning to anxiety. His thoughts drift to Sora and Taichi tightens his fists.

"I did see another three human children, but they were taken by Birdramon and were being carried across the chasm to Tropical Jungle."

"Birdramon?" Taichi tries to let out the breath he doesn't realize he is holding. "That's supposed to be good, right?" Taichi is still hopeful, though he already has a bad gut feeling that probably has nothing to do with the sour food he ate.

Liollmon shakes his head. "Far from it!" the NSp digimon grunts angrily, "Birdramon is Digimon Emperor's most powerful servant in this area!"

.

_17:02:03 Friday. Ogre Fortress, Great Canyon, File Island._

.

Daisuke and V-mon wake in a room build entirely out of rocks, with chipped surfaces and dreary colors. And the first thing they see when they regain conscious from their weaken slumber... is a green ogre demon with striped horns and prickly long silver hair, with large fangs lining the width of his mouth, and leaning over them with an obviously disapproving scowl.

Daisuke totally did not scream like a scared little girl.

And the next few seconds can be summed up as absolute anarchy. Daisuke's digivice answers his call, there is a flash of light, V-mon always ready, armor digivolving, and mad confusion as Flamedramon fires a chain of _Knuckle Fire! _at the frightening being. That is about when the heavy stone door is pushed aside... and Taichi-senpai walks in, looking bewildered.

Daisuke admit, there is also the part where the creature dodges all of Flamedramon's attacks before countering. Also, being seen by his idol while having a hand the size of his body holding him six feet from the ground and Flamedramon being forced against a wall with a long bone weapon pointing at his exposed throat, is pretty damn embarrassing.

"What are you doing?!" Liollmon screeches the moment he see what his acquaintance is up to, using his teeth to pull at the red band strapped on the other digimon's right calf. "I leave for _five_ minutes, and you start a fight?"

The much larger digimon guffaws, "Those brats are the ones who _attacked_ me!"

Taichi is blinking at it all, incredulous. "Ogremon?" he asks, not believing his eyes. Agumon though is already waving his greetings, "Long time no see!"

[Ogremon] [Champion-Virus-NSo]

The humanoid digimon turns to see his former-enemies-turned-friends, and his wide grin turns even wider. "You're awake, Child of Courage," Ogremon greets, before he turns to address the Rookie lion that has just release his sharp bite. "Liollmon, I told you, I'm not interested in babysitting the new kid!" Ogremon grumbles his complaint, dropping Daisuke and removes the threatening weapon from Flamedramon's neck.

"Seriously, Ogremon," Liollmon sighs humorlessly, "I'd think you would know better than to underestimate the DigiDestined by now. That is also counting the new kid."

Hearing that, however, Daisuke is still quite unhappy, especially since it almost feels like he is added as an afterthought. Not to mention, Flamedramon has been forced to de-digivolved and V-mon has just dropped tiredly onto his lap. "Taichi, you know this monstrous-looking dude?"

"It's a long story," Taichi replies, "I'll tell you about it when I get the chan-" but then something suddenly clicks, and the older teen looks towards the two digimons, as if in a new light. "Hold on a second," he says slowly, pointing at the Champion level, "If Ogremon's here, does that mean..." Taichi looks at Liollmon, eyes wide as saucers. "... Leomon?!"

Liollmon scratches his fur almost uncomfortably. "Well, I don't identify myself with that name anymore," he says, indicating his much smaller frame and comparatively weak limbs, before puffing his chest up very proudly, "But yes, I'm one and the same, alive, though I _would_ say can be better."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Taichi chuckles, delighted at this unexpected reunion. "You look completely different, I totally don't recognize you!"

"Yeah," Agumon agrees with his human partner, nodding and laughing, "You did lose some presence without the towering height."

"You know, the funny thing is, during the short time I get to digivolve into mega, the other DigiDestined didn't recognize me at first either," Liollmon says, grinning and showing teeth. "Speaking of which," Ogremon asks, also joining in the conversation, "How are Sincerity and Reliability? Not that I cared of course-"

Daisuke observe them talk for a short while, before probing V-mon on the face. "I felt left out, V-mon," the teen grumbles, and the blue dinosaur glances at his partner from an upside-down angle. "Don't worry, Daisuke, you've got me!"

"-and I've been meaning to ask about Birdramon," Taichi is saying, pointing at the blinking dots on his digivice. The topic of the group's exchange has turned serious at some point. "You guys got to help us. Apart from Daisuke, none of the DigiDestined of this generation has found their digimon partners yet! And Sora... you told me that bastard Emperor got Birdramon!"

"It's not that we refuse help, Child of Courage, it's that we cannot!" Liollmon says, frustrated. "The shortest route to Tropical Jungle from here at Great Canyon, you need to cross a very steep chasm. Do you understand what I mean?" Seeing that the human boy still wants to argue, Ogremon bends his knees to level his piercing gaze. "None of us here has the ability to fly, kid," the Champion digimon points out, "So unless you want to chance the Invisible Bridge, we have to think of another way."

"What Invisible Bridge?" Daisuke asks, feeling curious. "I'm interested."

"I don't think you understand!" Liollmon cuts the younger DigiDestined off, frowning as he does so. "This is not a game. On the Invisible Bridge, one wrong step and you'll be _dead_."

"But what other choice do we have?" Taichi counters, "Our friends are in danger, and we've wasted too much time already!"

The Child of Courage is firm on his decision; Liollmon and Ogremon can only glance at each other before sighing and shaking their heads, but mutually come to the same conclusion. "Well, if that is the case, it's not like we'll let you go on alone," Liollmon says, grinning as he climbs onto Ogremon's arm, "And you'll need us as guides."

Ogremon shoulders his bone club, "If you're aiming to take down the Emperor, count me in. My fight with Leomon has been postponed for too long, and with this furball stuck as Liollmon, it's like I'm picking on a kid." Hearing that, Liollmon huffs loudly, looking away in a badly concealed pout.

"Thank you, Liollmon, Ogremon," Taichi says, placing a resolute hand on Agumon's forehead, and his digimon partner smiles reassuringly back at him. Both are grateful for the additions to their party.

"So it's decided!" Daisuke declares, hopping up enthusiastically with V-mon in tow, "Let's go to the Invisible Bridge!"

.

_17:02:02 Friday. Dungeon, Forest Temple, Tropical Jungle, File Island._

.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" a cheerful voice calls. Sora stirs, blinking awake at the persistent sound before sitting up, and she sees an orange-ish red cat a little over two feet tall standing on his hind legs, with a ball of flame burning on his forehead and the tip of his tail.

[Coronamon] [Rookie-Vaccine-DR]

"Where... where am I?" Sora asks. She is still a bit disoriented

"This is the dungeon of Forest Temple, and I am Coronamon! Nice to meet you, Child of Love!" the fiery Rookie digimon holds out his hands enthusiastically for a double handshake. "But you have to get up and get ready, young lady, because Master Osamu has just arrived!"

"Master Osamu?"

"He is my partner, the Child of Kindness!" Coronamon says proudly, before his smile grows wider, "But I guess you would better know him as the Digimon Emperor!"

"... Digimon Emperor?" Sora asks in shock, and then everything comes back to her. Tai's warning before they return to the DigiWorld, the sudden attack at the outskirt of Freezeland, Garurumon becoming their enemy, the fall, Tai, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako... and Birdramon snatching them from the air.

Oh no, Birdramon. No!

Sora clenches her fists, brokenhearted by the knowledge of her partner's enslavement. She cannot believe the Emperor is also a DigiDestined. "Child of Kindness, give me a break," she mutters under her breath, before raising her voice. "What have you done to my friends? Where are they?"

Coronamon is about to reply, but the moldy wooden door of the now apparent prison cell suddenly swings wide open, and a kid of about TK's age dressed in bluish purple leggings and dark cloak walks into view. The _Digimon Emperor_, Sora hatefully thinks, and has to physically restrain herself from pummeling the younger grade schooler as she thinks of the horror he has done to poor Birdramon.

"So you are the Child of Love?" the child Emperor asks, unimpressed as he inspects her less than respectable appearance with her hair in messy disarray and torn uniform. His glare from behind colored lenses is cold as marble.

Sora doesn't answer.

The child Emperor isn't put off though. "Coronamon, take her to the main chamber," he orders, already turning away, and doesn't spare even a look at the spirited digimon as the latter does a happy salute. And Sora feels nauseous when she is being carefully pulled onto her feet in a gentlemanly manner, for she notices no dark ring influence on that digital creature. Apparent that Coronamon is a good digimon willingly follows an evil partner, and that is as sad as things can get.

"Watch your steps," Coronamon cautions, pointing to the winding steep stairs. "It is quite a climb to the main chamber."

Sora nods, but her thoughts are all on the means of escape.

.

_17:02:03 Friday. Main chamber, Forest Temple, Tropical Jungle, File Island._

.

"Wormmon!" the impatient call of the young ruler echoes down the temple halls, and many enslaved Mushroomon cringe together in fear. The receiver of the Emperor's wrath especially so, shrinking into himself timidly, using his four tiny needle hands to hide his face. "I _told_ you to bring Biyomon here. Where is she?!"

"I'm sorry, Ken," Wormmon is practically flattening himself against the ground. "I'll go get her right away."

[Wormmon] [Rookie-Free/Virus/Vaccine-NSp/JT]

The child Emperor seethes, "Now! And how many times have I demanded you to stop calling me by that name?!"

"I'm very sorry!" Wormmon says, almost cowardly as he hurries away, and accidentally bumping into the escorted Sora on his way out. And Coronamon arrives right on time to quickly soothe the child ruler's temper. "Master Osamu," the DR type Rookie calls out respectfully, pulling Sora behind him as he walks up the path leading to the altar located at the center of the large chamber, to his Master's side.

There is only two items on the raised structure, bathing in the natural rays of the sun pouring from a skylight. And almost immediately Sora recognizes the symbol of Love and Knowledge proudly presented on each of the egg-like displays, so it isn't hard for her to draw conclusions from the tales she heard a few hours back. These must be the Digimentals of Love and Knowledge.

The Digimon Emperor then looks at the older teen expectedly, with a callous smile on his lips. "Retrieve the Digimental of Love for me, Child of Love," he coldly demands, snapping his fingers as he does so and two ominous dark rings formed in the air. "And I shall take those digimons as my own."

Sora pales. "How... how did you know...?"

But the child Emperor only laughs at the horrified look on the DigiDestined girl's face. "You people are complete morons," he says, softly caressing the streamline surface of the pale yellow Digimental, "You guys left for forty hours, yet are all foolish enough to believe that I would not come up with a counter measure in this time?"

"We..." but Sora doesn't know how to continue. Ten minutes... _forty hours_. She feels the past clawing at her insides,_ You guys left for many years, the Dark Masters get the chance to rise!_ But it has only been a few days, we ju- The weight, the _responsibility_. Sora feels the heavy pounding of her heart, and she has to shut her eyes, remember to keep breathing.

"Enough chitchat. Retrieve the Digimental of Love, NOW."

"No!" Sora stands her ground. She will not be the one to damn whatever digimon it is into slavery. "I will not!"

The young ruler of the digital lands narrows his eyes, not liking the signs of defiance. "Very well," he says, gesturing to someone behind the older DigiDestined teen. And Sora spins around quickly, only to see Biyomon being leaded in by a green caterpillar digimon. She doesn't realize she is capable of being even more terrified, but she is.

[Biyomon] [Rookie-Vaccine-WG]

"Biyomon!" Sora cries out, choking on the dryness of her throat, but her partner does not look at her. Instead, Biyomon maintains her focus on the Digimon Emperor, eyes glowing a deep scarlet. "You called, Master?"

"Yes, my obedient soldier," the Emperor says, then turns to address his two ring-less followers. The grin on his face grows sinister. "Now... Coronamon, Wormmon?" he asks, sickeningly sweet, and Coronamon instantly stands up straighter. "Yes, Osamu?" the talking cat asks, ready to carry out any order from his Master. Wormmon though, is wearing a torn look, "... Ken, what are you thinking?"

The child Emperor only points a finger at Biyomon. "Attack her!" he commands, and both Sora and Wormmon gasp in alarm and horror at such cruelty. "NO!" the Child of Love cries out, but the orange digimon has already draws back his fist and covering it in flames. "Okay, partner," Coronamon says, sky blue eyes shining with determination and complete devotion, and he throws a punch_ Corona Knuckle!_ at the unresponsive Biyomon, knocking her hard against the wall.

The pink bird digimon cries in pain, but otherwise does nothing to shield herself from harm, and Sora feels a deep ache in her heart. Unconsciously Sora moves half a step forward, wanting to be by her partner's side, but suddenly finds a long staff across her neck. The child Emperor is blocking her path.

"Do you still need more persuasion?" the younger teen asks, his lips curls into a cold smirk. It all comes down to obtaining the Digimentals.

"I..." Sora swallows hard, feeling so useless, but she can't stand watching her partner get hurt while she is on the sideline. "I... I'll do it." The Emperor nods, satisfied as he back up a step to provide more room. And Sora slowly approaches the altar and the Digimental of Love, before tentatively closing her slender fingers around the sharp silvery wingtips of the egg-like relic.

She pulls...

... and it, doesn't budge.

No, _please_. Don't do this to me... Sora pleads quietly, but still, the object refuses to move the slightest bit. Please move, _please_.

And the young ruler of the digital lands is getting impatient. "What're you waiting for? Pick it up!"

"I... I can't...!" Sora says sadly, hapless and at a complete loss.

The younger teen fumes, "Are you toying with me?" he demands, then suddenly turns sharply to glare at his own digimons, "Why are you two not punishing Biyomon?!" he screams, whipping his staff at the ground.

Coronamon immediately snaps to attention, firing up another fist. "No, please!" Sora is almost begging, voice a broken sob, but no matter how hard she tug the Digimental of Love still refuses to move.

_Corona Knuckle!_ A scream of pain. _Corona Knuckle! Corona Knuckle!_ A soft cough, Biyomon drops to the ground, barely moving.

"Ken, please stop!" Wormmon is calling sadly, pulling at the child Emperor's trousers, "This isn't like you!"

Biyomon... I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't do it. Sora sheds silent tears, fingers curled so tightly around the sharp tips of the digital relic she starts to bleed. Please... help...

Unbeknownst to her, the digivice in her pocket glows softly.

... ... Tai... Matt... _Help_.

.

_17:02:10 Friday. Top Area, Great Canyon, File Island._

.

"You have elevators... built into the escarpments?!"

"Why not?"

Taichi facepalms, "I mean... where do you even hang the cables?!"

Liollmon looks at the human, evidently confused. "I don't follow your logic," he says, "Why do cables have anything to do with elevators?" Ogremon shrugs, not interested in the topic at all.

"This is sooo cool!" Daisuke says as Taichi groans at the generally messed-up physics of the DigiWorld, and he follows the others out of the rusty elevator that takes them straight to the top of the canyon to gap at the 180 degrees scenic view. "We don't even have to climb all the-hey! Is that a convenience store?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Taichi laughs, glancing at where the younger teen is pointing, "Why would a convenience store be on top of a precarious-" he begins, but has to eat his words a second later, because there _is_ a convenience store on top of a precarious canyon escarpment!

"That is Monochrome Shop," Ogremon introduces, being the neighboring dweller, "A Monochromon owns this place. He sells all kinds of things, but mainly food."

"But there's no one in here," V-mon says, already looking inside the front doors.

Liollmon's expression turns dark. "Let's hope he just left, and has not gotten caught," the small lion says, eyes traveling to the black tower erected next to a nest built from scrap metal on another ridge. "But we will have to deal with that later," he continues, hopping down from Ogremon and walks up to the far side of the platform. There is a spot about three feet wide where the border of the terrace is cut in a complete straight line, in contrast with the rocky edges on both sides.

"The Invisible Bridge is right over here," Liollmon says, nodding at what appears to be thin air. Daisuke looks at it uncertainly, "I don't see anything," he says, and that earns him an eye roll from almost everyone. "Well," the young teen is defensive in his reply, "It's true!"

Agumon also approaches the shapeless bridge, trying and failing to inspect its safety with his eyes. "Can it hold all of us?"

"Won't know unless we try," Ogremon says, coming to stand next to his child-ified longtime frenemy, "I still say it's a bad idea. There are no railings, and we won't even know whether or not it is broken halfway."

V-mon pulls at Daisuke's long sleeve, "Does that mean we're goners with one wrong step?" he asks, "It looks like a looong drop."

"So what do you think, Tai?" Agumon asks, looking at his human partner, but before Taichi can reply, his D-Terminal beeps, drawing his attention. "Hold a sec, Agumon," Taichi says, wondering who would be contacting him right now. But his more carefree expression changes the moment he flips open the portable computer, and the dinosaur digimon instantly knows something is wrong.

"What is it, Tai?"

Taichi snaps shut his D-Terminal more harshly than originally intended. "Sora..." he clenches his fists, "She's in trouble."

Agumon's expression hardens. "Whatever you decide, Tai, you know I'll follow."

"As will I," Liollmon agrees. Ogremon pauses, but upon seeing the tiny lion's glare, he coughs. "Sure, why not," the Champion offers sheepishly.

"Don't forget about us!" Daisuke says, and V-mon grins showing teeth.

And Taichi feels a metaphorical weight lift off his shoulders, "Thanks, everyone," he says, glad to have so many friends willing to support his cause. Their course of action is decided, and Taichi is determined not to fail.

So the Child of Courage takes a deep breath... taking the first step onto the Invisible Bridge.

.

17:02:10 Friday.

.

The band practice has ended and Yamato Ishida is putting away his electric bass guitar getting ready to leave. TK is supposed to still be at the computer room, right? Yamato is thinking of meeting his younger brother earlier today, it has been a long time after all and he really does miss his dear baby bro, but neither of their schedules allows it. Hopefully it's not too late, and TK hasn't already gone home-

BeepBeepBeep-!

The sudden monotone coming from his bag derails his thoughts, and Yamato is a bit annoyed when he finds the source of the sound to be a D-Terminal. Tai is the one to volunteer testing the weird mini-computer Izzy built, so this thing isn't even supposed to be here!

BeepBeepBeep-!

It sure is persistent though, Yamato sighs, flipping the PDA-like gadget open to check the contents. And pales instantly.

There is only one word in the message, but it is enough to send him running towards the computer room at top speed without taking any of his other stuffs. Yamato doesn't know exactly what is going on, only that Tai has said he'll be testing Izzy's Digi-Port program just that morning... and now he receives this kind of message from Sora?

It can't be a coincidence, something must be wrong in the Digital World, and Yamato hopes to god that Izzy is still available. The school ground suddenly feels too large, and the clock ticks on. Unstopping and unforgiving.

1 second, 1 second, 1 second... 4 minutes, 4 minutes, 4 minutes.

.

_Help._

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews make me very happy, so please tell me what you think!_

_All locations used in this chapter have been established as exist in Digimon canon. __It is stated in the official manual that at a point in the past, an Ogremon managed to take down a SkullGreymon, and that the cranial bone of the latter is ever presented in the Ogre Fortress as a trophy. Also, Ogremon's weapon is actually made from that SkullGreymon's bones._

_If Leomon/Liollmon seems OOC in this chapter, it is intentional. Digimons' mentality age varies drastically at different stages of their digivolution, and Liollmon is supposed to be Leomon with the mentality of a ten-year-old child._

_._

**_Attributes  
_**_Vaccine  
Data  
Virus  
Variable- Mimics the opponent's attribute(s)  
Free- No strength, no weakness_

_**Fields**  
__(NSp) Natural Spirits  
____(DR) Dragons' Roar_  
(VB) Virus Busters  
___(NSo) __Nightmare Soldiers_  
(JT) Jungle Troopers  
_(WG) Wind Guardians  
__(ME) Metal Empire  
__(DS) Deep Savers_  



	4. Friday- Tropical Jungle, File

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own Digimon._

_NatNicole- You're observant, that is an important plot point for this story arc._

_The forces are gathering, and the destination: Forest Temple! Only Jyou and Mimi are missing._

_._

* * *

.

**Binary**

.

.

It is not that Koushiro doesn't miss the Digital World, he does, but he also knows that leaving no one to monitor the gateway from the reality sector of the Port is a bad idea. And seeing how eager Miyako is at the chance to explore the parallel world, Koushiro really doesn't have to heart to stop the girl from going. And at this testing stage of his program, he doesn't trust anyone else not to mess up. Nothing against Tai or Matt of course, but neither of them shows any potential in the field of mastering electronic mechanisms, and that is just facts.

Besides, once he is sure that his software is a success, he'll be able to visit Tentomon as often as he liked. There is no need to hurry, and that is enough to bring a fond smile onto his face. So, with that thought in mind, Koushiro clicks up the Port interface on the computer and moves aside.

"Alright guys, let's get going!" Daisuke says fervently, holding up the newer digivice model, and brilliant rainbows engulf the seven DigiDestined new and old into a different world.

.

17:01:34 Friday.** Digi-Port OPEN**.

17:01:38 Friday.** Digi-Port CLOSE**.

.

Koushiro sighs humorously to himself when the others are gone in a flash, shaking his head as he shuts down the computer program to make sure that nothing gets through by accident in the meantime. And is just debating what he should do to pass the time while the "kids" have their fun, when the computer lights up again and the program he has written opens automatically like a pop-up ad.

.

17:02:12 Friday.** Digi-Port OPEN**.

.

That's odd. Koushiro pulls over a chair wondering if he should inspect the computer case, and is quite perplexed to suddenly see Takeru through the screen, with Patamon wide-eyed in his arms and Tsukaimon under his hat wearing a scowl. "Hello, Izzy," Takeru is saying, before turning to look at someone outside the monitor, "It worked! We _can_ open the Port from this side!"

And then Hikari moves into view with Gatomon, and both wave their hello graciously, "Good to see you again, Izzy." Though that leaves Koushiro holding his palm up a bit awkwardly, not sure to greet them as is polite, too, or get to the point right away. It has barely been a minute since they left after all.

"Hmm... Did you forget something on this side?" Koushiro finally asks.

"No, no," Hikari says softly, expression very serious, "We've been separated from my brother and the others, and they are apparently too far away for our digivices to track. Do you think you would be able to help us locate them?"

"... Pardon?" Koushiro thinks he must have misheard, "How did you guys manage to loose sight of each other in under a minute?!"

There is matching bewildered looks on both Takeru and Hikari, and an eye roll from Tsukaimon. The boy pulls himself together first though, "Izzy, it has been at least two hours, maybe longer." Takeru isn't joking and Koushiro frowns, but past experiences immediately flash across his mind, and the teenage genius at once moves to turn on a second computer.

The Real World and the Digital World have always been out of synch, Koushiro can't believe he forget about such an important detail. "I am going to pinpoint your location first," the red-headed teen says, unwavering and level even during possible crisis. He lets the second computer run, calculating the differing flow of time between the two existential planes while he sets up another program to do the mapping of landscape in the DigiWorld. "You guys are now at Freezeland... Ice Sanctuary?"

"Yes," Takeru confirms, "A lot has happened, and-"

"IZZY!"

Koushiro jumps a foot into the air when the door is suddenly slammed open, calming down only after he sees who it is. Yamato is completely out of his breath, face flushed with his shirt loose and blond hair a mess, having run all the way here. "Sheesh, Matt, what's got into you?"

Yamato hasn't regained his ability to speak properly, so he holds up the D-Terminal to show Koushiro the distress message from Sora. "I don't..." pants, "... know why this device..." huff, huff, "... is in my possession," Yamato says in between heavy breaths, "... Explain."

Koushiro doesn't move to take the portable computer, his mind racing a mile a minute. "Too many problems are happening at once, we have got to sort out our priorities," he turns back to the illuminated monitor, fingers typing furiously. "I'm looking for a few missing friends for TK, so I'll figure out where that D-Terminal came from afterwards, okay?" "Sora is really in the Digital World?" Yamato asks anxiously, already agreeing as he moves to stand behind the redhead to look at his younger brother's worried face over the teenage prodigy's shoulder; he is puzzled by the off-colored Patamon pouting underneath TK's hat but makes no comment on it, right now at least.

"Hello, TK, you alright?"

"For now," Takeru says, but is holding Patamon tighter to chase away the chills and his teeth are chattering. Hikari isn't fairing any better, as her lips are turning blue, and she hugs Gatomon closer to her person. "But Izzy, please hurry. We are standing in the snow talking to a plasma screen frozen in solid ice, it's really cold."

"I thought you guys are at Ice Sanctuary?" Koushiro asks and Yamato frowns.

"In the backyard. We're lucky to find a computer at all. The original entrance is likely buried in the snow by now, or destroyed."

"Izzy," Yamato says suddenly, "Does my D-Terminal work?"

"Yes," Koushiro answers, not taking his eyes off the calculations popping up on the computers, and is muttering under his breath in frustration when the first result is less than ideal. "Tropical Jungle... Tropical Jungle... _Where_ in Tropical Jungle?"

"Then I'm going," Yamato is not waiting for a reply, already holding up his digivice to the Digi-Port program, "Contact me through this when you found Sora."

"Huh?" Koushiro looks up, "Wait-" but too late. Yamato is gone in a flash of rainbow lights.

.

___17:06:56 Friday. Dungeon_, Forest Temple, Tropical Jungle, File Island.

.

"Gah! It's no use," Miyako kicks the wooden door that is actually a lot sturdier than it seems. This isn't how she pictured her trip to the Digital World to be like, there is no fairytale landscape and songs, there is only freezing cold and horror and a prison in a dungeon. Iori is sitting on the ground beside her, dejected as well, but he says nothing.

Then, sounds of footsteps echo down the narrow halls outside. They both quickly get up and back into a corner, wary of the visitors' intent. The wooden door is carelessly flung open and another person is thrown in by a pair of Mushroomon.

[Mushroomon] [Rookie-Virus-JT/WG]

In the dim light, Miyako is surprised to see that the person is actually Sora, and she is already hurrying over before the prison door is fully shut. "Sora? Are you okay? Why is your hands bleeding?!" Miyako is frantic, not sure what to do, but then she finds a pair of wounded hands steadying her trembling shoulders.

"Listen, Miyako," Sora says, voice faint but impossibly calm, "Iori," she looks over to address the younger elementary kid as well, who is attentive but diffident. "There are two Digimentals upstairs in the main chamber that I believe are yours. So you have to get them and release your digimon partners..." Miyako lights up in interest, but Sora isn't finished, "There are also a lot of dark rings floating up there," Sora warns, "Do you two understand? There's only _one_ chance, you _have_ to digivolve your partners the moment they are freed... or they'll be caught."

"What?!" Iori exclaims in shock, already shaking his head, "There is no way it can be done, we don't even have any experience!" Miyako is also hesitant, looking down.

"You just have to trust your partners," Sora says resolutely, though she is trying to feel as confident as she sounds, "and to trust in yourselves. The Digimental of Knowledge will recognize your curiosity for the unknown, Iori," she nods her encouragements to the younger of the two children, and then turns back to Miyako, "And the Digimental of Love will react to your care for the others."

"But..." Miyako bits her lips.

"Be prepared," Sora stands up, looking around the close-off prison, "We'll find a way out of here."

.

___17:08:11 Friday. Main_ Chamber, Forest Temple, Tropical Jungle, File Island.

.

"The Port is being opened again, Master," a voice sounds from the intercom built into Ken Ichijouji's wristwatch, and the child Emperor frowns deeply at the holographic image of PicoDevimon, who has temporarily taken over monitor duty at the base. And true, Ken can see himself that the clock hands on his watch aren't keeping as still as they ought to, and he is loosing time fast.

[PicoDevimon] [Rookie-Virus-NSo]

"Do you need to return home?" PicoDevimon cautions, "Coronamon and I can keep things running in your absence."

The child Emperor almost hisses at the thought, causing the small devil to wince. Ken looks back at the Digimentals he failed to recover. If he leaves now for the Real World, the relics would surely be lost to the others' hands...

"Have you located the other DigiDestined?" Ken asks instead.

"Yes, sir," PicoDevimon immediately does a salute with his leathery wings. "Two are traveling by land and three are traveling through the air," he says humbly, "All are en route to your location, Master, therefore I strongly suggest abandoning the project, for the Forest Temple is not yet within your jurisdiction."

Wormmon seethes silently as he watches his human partner talk to that foul creature, that virus! A moment of despair and weakness, and Ken- kind naïve Ken- has been completely brainwashed by that devil's poisonous word, and even now Wormmon has been beating himself over the head for his carelessness.

"How fast will they arrive?"

"Estimate in a little over an hour."

"Hmm... then first deploy a team of Tyrannomon to Forest Temple," Ken says after a long consideration. Through the transmitter, PicoDevimon is confused, "If I may ask, Master, what for?" "I cannot allow my enemies the chance to stand against me," Ken gives one last look at the Digimentals, then he lets out a bloodcurdling chuckle, "I am going to bury the Child of Love along with this temple, that way, there will be no hope for the DigiDestined."

Wormmon's eyes widen is horror when he hears that, and his heart breaks a little more for his boy. But maybe there is something he can do? Sneaking a look at Coronamon who still stands before the altar gazing at the egg-shaped items with innocent curiosity, Wormmon's decision is set. There's some time left, it will take the Tyrannomon team at least an hour to get here from the base at the foot of Mt. Infinity, now is his chance.

.

_18:00:04 Friday. Northern sky, Tropical Jungle, File Island._

.

=You guys are really close to Sora's location now,= Koushiro tells Yamato through the D-Terminal, =I've contacted Tai, he'll be coming from the East on land with Daisuke. I'll be uploading a clearer map to you in a second.=

"Thanks a lot, Izzy, you're a great help," Yamato says, before relating the information to Takeru, with whom he has been riding on Pegasusmon. Gabumon is also there on the winged stallion, holding tightly onto his partner's waist from behind, not exactly liking the heights. It's cramped with three riders onboard, but Pegasusmon is dignified and refuses to voice his discomfort.

"Almost there, Pegasusmon," Takeru runs his fingers carefully through his digimon's manes, Pegasusmon has been maintaining Armor level flying for a long period before and after the fight with Garurumon, with hardly any rest in between, and now has to carry such a heavy load. Though already nearing the target, Takeru is actually not sure he'll be willing to let his dear friend fight in this condition...

Sensing his human's troubled thoughts, Pegasusmon half-turns his head and focuses a piercing gaze. "I am fine, TK," he says quietly, slightly shifting the angle of his wings, "Besides..." Pegasusmon does not continue though, and Takeru taps him curiously on the back. "What it is?" The flying horse turns back to the open sky, he can already see their destination in a distance, a speck of gold amid the tropical green. "It is nothing," he decides not to elaborate, but in truth he is glad for any excuse to get Tsukaimon off his partner, however temporary, "Just look after yourself, okay?" Takeru nods, and he doesn't need to see it to know that, thus for now, Pegasusmon is content.

But as if sensing his ill-willed thoughts, Tsukaimon shoots the aurulent horse a glare from upon Nefertimon's back, which Pegasusmon gladly returns, and Hikari observes their exchange, finding humor in the two's child-like animosity.

However, now with a more matured mind, Pegasusmon no longer regards Tsukaimon as merely an unwanted competition for TK's affection. Why does a Tsukaimon choose to hang around Takeru? Pegasusmon is wary of this fact. Those virus Rookies are not exactly known for their affability...

Tsukaimon scoffs, turning back to the young human girl he has been forced to share a ride with. It is not that he likes Takeru's company, just the contrary, but- suddenly, he sits up straighter.

"Tsukaimon?" Hikari notices the abrupt change in the little digimon, "What is it?"

"I sense no Control Spires in this area," Tsukaimon says, his big yellow eyes blinking in the howling wind. "Really?" Hikari is delighted at the news, "Can you digivolve?"

"Do you want me to digivolve?" Tsukaimon asks, tone incredulous. Hikari just smiles softly at the small virus type, "We will need all the help we can get if we want to take down the Emperor once and for all." Tsukaimon stares at her disbelievingly for a few seconds more, before turning away in a pout with his cheeks puff up, "I can't anyway, nature digivolutions on this island are all shunted by the main tower, there," he points to the top of Infinity Mountain, "But your digivices would likely work, so you should inform Friendship about that."

Hikari chuckles placing a hand on Tsukaimon's head and pats him gently, "Thank you, Tsukaimon, you're not a bad person at all."

Tsukaimon says nothing and is still looking the other way, but he lets the hand stay.

.

_18:10:04 Friday. Eastern outskirt, Tropical Jungle, File Island._

.

"Are we still heading in the right direction?" Daisuke asks.

"We're following the map Izzy send us, don't worry," Taichi answers tersely, "But we have to hurry, or we'll be late to the show." Hearing that, Daisuke's eyes blaze in fire, "No way I'm showing up after TJ! And he's with Kari, too, that little-"

"What are you guys complaining about!" Ogremon huffs, tramping through the dense woods, while carrying two human teens and three Rookie digimons in his large arms. "Sorry about that," Liollmon says, not sounding sorry at all, "This way saves the most time." "Thanks for the lift, Ogremon," V-mon says. And Agumon laughs, tapping the Champion virus on the biceps, "Just think of it as a payment for that time you tried to kill us."

"You guys are so going to get it!"

.

_18:20:04 Friday. Dungeon, Forest Temple, Tropical Jungle, File Island._

.

Wormmon slowly opens the door to the underground cell, it has taken him longer than anticipated to cheat the guards out of the prison keys, but he's afraid to raise suspicion if he asked Coronamon for his spare pair. From the shocked and guarded looks on the DigiDestined's faces, it's obvious he is not what they expected of a rescue party.

"Hurry," Wormmon opens the door wider, gesturing frightfully. He will be in a lot of trouble if his actions were discovered. "There is not much time left!"

Sora glares at him in distrust. She hasn't forgiven him for leading her digimon partner to torture. "What do you mean 'there is not much time'?"

"A Tyrannomon team is being dispatched to this location," Wormmon explains, eyes occasionally glancing backwards to check his surroundings. "The Emperor is going to bury this place, you have to leave! And hurry!" The warning catches their concern and the three human children look to each other, communicating silently with their gaze. They must have judged that the desperation in his tone as genuine, for then Sora nods.

"We'll trust you this once," Sora levels, "But if this is a trap..."

Wormmon is already shaking his head in deny, his antennas jerking wildly. "I'm telling the truth," he says, six tiny feet scurrying quickly on the dirt, "Follow me, it is the shortest way outside."

They make it up one flight of stairs without problem to the ground floor, only having to evade a pair of Mushroomon patrols. The exit is in sight. But then Miyako stopped.

"What is it?" Iori asks.

"But..." the young girl takes a deep breath, "But what about our digimons?"

Wormmon widens his eyes, "There is no time!" he cries out, arms waving frantically, but the glasses wearing teen just shakes her head. "No, I am NOT leaving my digimon behind!" "But if we don't leave now," The insect digimon wants to argue, how foolish! Does this human really want to die for a partner she's never even seen? "The Tyran-"

A violent shake of the ground cuts him off, throwing Wormmon violently against the wall. Iori cries out in pain when he looses his footing and lands hard on the floor. Sora manages to brace herself against a pillar while holding Miyako steady.

"What was that?" Miyako asks, voice shaky.

That's when another thundering sound vibrates through the whole temple and the four of them whip around to the opening down the hall to see the source of the chaos... to find a red reptilian hind foot the size of a car with four shiny claws tearing through the temple slabs like sandpaper.

[Tyrannomon] [Champion-Data-NSp/ME]

"Oh no..." Wormmon mutters, "We're too late."

_Blaze Blast!_ _Blaze Blast! Blaze Blast! _The sound of collapsing building echoes as fire balls smash through wood and rocks, and the four in the tunnel have to duck to avoid falling debris. There seems to be no end to the brutal assaults, and there's no telling how long the building will hold.

"Miyako, Iori, you guys okay?" Sora waves her hands, trying to clear away the dust.

"Sora..." cough, cough, "Sora," Miyako calls out, "Our digimons...!"

Sora nods, holding onto both Miyako and Iori's hands. But before leading them away, she turns to the young boy. "Iori?" Sora asks one final time, and the boy only hesitate a split second before nodding also.

"We should get our digimons."

Sora smiles at the answer, "Good," she says.

The three then turns for the stairs leading up. And Wormmon looks at them with worry, has no choice but to follow.

.

_18:22:26 Friday. Forest Temple ground, Tropical Jungle, File Island._

.

Taichi hops off Ogremon just as Yamato leaps off Pegasusmon in some distance. This isn't a Control Spire influenced area, so there's no way neither of them are staying out of the fight, especially with four Champion level Tyrannomon demolishing that Forest Temple where Sora is said to be at. Taichi and Yamato don't need anymore incentive.

And so over a hundred yards apart, without rehearse, they call out simultaneously!

"Agumon/Gabumon, digivolve!"

.

001000100100111010011011001111011001011000101

001011011001111011001011000101

01001011101010001111

0001101000

00001

01101

10000

01001

01111

01110

000010011110101011010111101110

Agumon

... digivolve...

00111100100010111001011010111101110

**Greymon**

.

00111000010001010101011010111101110

Gabumon

... digivolve...

001110000110010101011001010101011010111101110

**Garurumon**

.

A massive orange dinosaur with hardened cranial bones and large horns roars, flexing his dangerous claws and baring his teeth. And a beastly wolf echoes that call with his howls, fangs showing and glistening in threat.

[Greymon] [Champion-Vaccine-DR/NSp/ME]

[Garurumon] [Champion-Data/Vaccine-NSp/ME/NSo]

"Matt!" Taichi looks to his best friend. Yamato nods in reply. And from two different cardinal directions, the Champions arrive with their respective DigiDestined riding on their shoulder and back.

Daisuke turns to his own partner, "We're not losing to the older guys. Go! V-mon!" he cries, holding up his digivice, "Digi-armor energize!"

(V-mon)... armor-digivolve...** Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage**!

"Nefertimon?" "I'm ready, Kari!" "And you, Tsukaimon?" "Hmmph."

"Sure about this, Pegasusmon?" "I am fine, TK. Get ready."

"Looks like a full party," Ogremon says, swinging his club. Liollmon roars.

And from the topmost level of the slowly crumbling temple in the main chamber, Ken watches as the small army gather at his doorstep. They have three Champions, three Armors, and two Rookies... against four of his Tyrannomon and two dozen worthless Mushroomon. The odds are clearly not in his favor.

"Master Osamu!" Coronamon cries, latching to the child Emperor's sleeve. "Let me digivolve, I WILL protect you! I won't fail... never _ever_ again."

Ken bits his lower lips hard, pulling away. "No," he says coldly, his grip tightens around his own digivice that is a dark purple color. "Biyomon?"

"Yes," the wounded pink bird walks up, red eyes blinking slowly, "Master?"

"Biyomon, digivolve... into Ultimate!"

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews and comments are loved._

_If anyone is curious, the binary code for ordinary digivolution says 'digivolve into Champion' in addition to their names._

_._

**_Attributes  
_**_Vaccine  
Data  
Virus  
Variable- Mimics the opponent's attribute(s)  
Free- No strength, no weakness_

_**Fields**  
__(NSp) Natural Spirits  
____(DR) Dragons' Roar_  
(VB) Virus Busters  
___(NSo) __Nightmare Soldiers_  
(JT) Jungle Troopers  
_(WG) Wind Guardians  
__(ME) Metal Empire  
__(DS) Deep Savers_  



	5. Friday- Forest Temple, File

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own Digimon._

_Team DigiDestined vs. Biyomon, dark digivolution._

_._

* * *

.

**Binary**

.

.

17:02:12 Friday.** Digi-Port OPEN**.

.

_18:28:42 Friday. Forest Temple, Tropical Jungle, File Island._

.

Sora has just made it up the last of the collapsing steps when she heard those words, and her heart momentarily stops beating.

"_Biyomon, digivolve... into Ultimate!"_

"NOO-!" Sora doesn't realize she is screaming, the feel and the pacing of her world slow to a standstill, almost. Miyako is shouting something behind her, Iori pulls at her wrist, but both are ignored and shaken off, and unconsciously, Sora runs forward with quickened steps. Black flames mockingly reflect into her hazel eyes, unrelenting and harsh, consuming her sweet digital friend.

And Sora... she stretches out a single hand, clasping around her partner's small claw, if only to hold onto Biyomon for a little while longer.

"SORA!"

Many people are shouting now, but Sora does not hear them. She only closes her eyes as dark light shine and black fire burns and the claw she held expands and grows until it is big enough to surround her frame. And then she is lifted off of the ground, higher and higher, and the temple crumbles in the sudden additional weight.

Biyomon digivolves into Champion... and then digivolves into Ultimate.

.

_18:29:06 Friday. Forest Temple ground, Tropical Jungle, File Island._

.

Daisuke watches with his mouth hanging open as the creature grows larger, and larger, until it feels like he is staring at a skyscraper. He has never seen a digimon this huge during his short visits to the Digital World, and is just now made to realize how utterly insignificantly small humans are when compared to the true monsters of this parallel plane. Even Flamedramon seems hesitant in his approach.

Taichi, who _is_ aware of Biyomon's Ultimate form, however, notices something else is wrong. And he stares in shocked horror as the gigantic humanoid avian holding Sora in his claw spread wings with feathers like the darkest ink, his eyes open are the shade of blood instead of golden, and his head-mask and body armor are the color of a deep saturated purple.

"What is...?" Yamato is also unnerved by the sight, rendered wordless. And the image of SkullGreymon once again flashes across Taichi's mind.

Then the colossus Ultimate digimon lets out a nightmarish shriek, akin to the sound of a thousand demonic crows. And with eyes gleaming the sign of madness, he draws out one of his twin swords with his free hand, before striking in random, piercing cleanly through a nearby Tyrannomon who is too slow to escape, breaking the lesser digimon into data configurations.

[Karatenmon] [Ultimate-Virus-WG/NSo]

Another raptor's earsplitting screech, the heavy beats of those blackest wings send out small tornadoes, and Karatenmon turns his frenzied focus skyward. Taichi is the first to snap back into attention. "Greymon!" the human teen calls out to his digital partner, and the Champion dinosaur answers by aiming his strongest attack _Mega Flame! _at the Ultimate's body, they cannot allow Karatenmon to take off with Sora!

Yamato is quick to recover from his shock as well, and Garurumon leaps into action, blasting his _Fox Fire!_ at anywhere he can.

But nothing does any notable damage! The Ultimate is just too powerful even with the combined might of Champions and Armors alike. And Karatenmon tramples another Tyrannomon under his large talons as he swats Pegasusmon and Nefertimon out of the sky with a wing; Ogremon's attempt to hold against the Ultimate's long sword proves to be in vain after a mere few short seconds, and is then forcibly thrown into the dense woods nearby.

.

_18:35:21 Friday. Forest Temple, Tropical Jungle, File Island._

.

"Damnit, you shouldn't be able to disobey my command!" Ken grits his teeth as he watches the out-of-control Ultimate taking out another of his Tyrannomon, completely indiscriminate in the attacks. Coronamon stands beside him, alert and all cheerfulness gone from his eyes. "Osamu, we should retreat while we can..."

But Ken is having none of that, attention still on the berserk bird demon. "You should LISTEN TO ME!"

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Wormmon says meekly, sneaking an apprehensive glance behind as he does so, to see that the last of the DigiDestined has climbed up the final steps to the Digimentals despite the mayhem of collapsing pillars and roofs. But that's when a pair of crazed bloodshot eyes zeros in on them.

"I... obey... NO ONE!" Karatenmon bellows, and his ebony wings spread to their full expanse, throwing the entire chamber into its shadows. Then jet black cannon-like shockwaves _Ballistic Feathers!_ explode in all directions!

Ken stares with disbelieving eyes... and the ancient shrine, taking the impact of those small missiles at close quarters, crumbles.

.

_18:37:14 Friday. Forest Temple ground, Tropical Jungle, File Island._

.

"Taichi!" Greymon throws himself over and covers his human partner with his clawed hands when the bombarding starts, using his mass as guard. Every hit drains much of his energy, but he will not let harm come to his best friend. And Taichi clutches at his large companion's reptilian talon, expression filled with determination, offering all the support he can. "Hang in there, Greymon."

Garurumon carries Yamato leaping across the broken fields, picking up Daisuke along the way as the temple ground shake and break beneath his wolf paws. "Hold on tight," Garurumon warns, trying his best to dodge the dark shockwaves and to protect his human charges, but the occasional hits send him skidding.

Pegasusmon is shot out of the sky when he takes a hit for Nefertimon. Multiple shouts of alarm are heard, but Nefertimon is forced back by more feather missiles and the wolf Champion is even farther away, and both they and their human riders can only watch, helplessly, as the winged stallion crashes a second time.

But at the last instant, Pegasusmon manages to fold his wings securely around Takeru, shielding his human from most of the landing recoil. So even as he de-digivolves and faints, he is relief that he has ensured Takeru's temporary safety. And though dazed, Takeru does keep his acts together, quickly gathering his weakened friend in his arms to find shelter farther away.

Satisfied at the general disarray, Karatenmon again turns his attention skyward, when an anthropomorphic rocket shoots out of the dust cloud. Flamedramon is the only one that manages to evade most of the attacks and get close, and as a last attempt of the DigiDestined team to stop the monster from abducting one of their own, he launches _Fire Rocket! _with all his energy.

Combined with another heavy beat of wings, Karatenmon strikes with his blade _Harmony Swords!_ and the two attacks meet, resulting in a massive explosion.

... and Flamedramon falls, de-digivolves also.

... and Karatenmon takes to the skies, and with him... is Sora.

.

_18:38:20 Friday. Forest Temple ruin, Tropical Jungle, File Island._

.

"... ri... Iori...? Iori, are you there...?" Miyako's voice is weak and fainting. Iori stirs from where he has fallen when the ancient temple cave in on itself, blinking dusts out of his eyes. But he shouldn't have bothered, really, for there is only pitch darkness.

He has been buried alive...!

"Iori, please talk to me," Miyako's voice resonate again, if muffled as though it comes from behind a wall, but it is clear that she is getting progressively hysterical.

"Miyako, I'm over here," Iori answers, rotating his arms and stretching out his legs to make sure he hasn't been too badly wounded amid the falling debris. All seem to be in working order and nothing hurts much, though his movements are extremely limited. Rocks and bricks have formed a tight space around Iori, and it is through sheer luck and maybe fate that a large half-fallen pillar is holding up the roof directly above him.

"Iori!" Miyako croaks in relief, her exhausted voice sounds from beyond some sort of boulder, "I... I'm stuck, Iori, I can't move and I think my leg is broken," sob, "And I can't see anything..."

"Miyako, you have to calm down, alright?" Iori says, faking bravado in his panic for a friend's sake, "We'll get out of here, don't worry." He tries to push at his surroundings in the dark, but nothing budges.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," Iori says adamantly, though in truth he has no idea how to back it up. He tries to push and turn with raising trepidation but still nothing seems to work, and in his weakened state, his mind is coming up with mental images of landslide victims trapped and suffocate under rocks and debris-

No, stop it, Iori! The child reprimands himself. This is no time to panic and Iori closes his eyes in the darkness to fake a sense of serenity. Meditation really helps, calming his beating heart somewhat and slows his irregular breathing. Use your brain now, Iori, think! The youngest DigiDestined tells himself under his breath, and that's when Iori feels the coolness of a gentle breeze. His eyes snap open. And Iori licks his fingertip to test the origin of the air current... then surprises himself when he discovers a gap previously missed in the dark that his smaller body can tightly squeeze through.

"I've found a way, Miyako!" Iori calls over the rock surface, "It's tight, but I'll get us help. Hold on."

"... please hurry."

Miyako's voice is faint, and Iori is worried as he forces himself through the narrow opening while praying to any deity listening that this tunnel won't cave-in. Too soon though, his head bumps into a dead end, and Iori withers in despair... only that with a gentle push, a block falls away, exposing a small window three inches in diameter and allowing sunlight and a low humming to stream in from the adjoin space. Iori angles his head with some difficulty to peek through the small crack, but to find dark rings hovering there aren't all that reassuring.

The hole itself is too small for Iori's body to fit but wide enough for an arm to reach through, and about a foot from where he is... the prodigious egg-like yellow relic set, with the symbol of Knowledge facing him and proud.

Sora is right, he has to digivolve his future partner at once, or all is lost.

Iori takes a deep breath... _just have to trust your partners, and to trust in yourselves_... and reaches for the Digimental of Knowledge.

Maybe it is all through sheer random, unrelated, but miraculous chance.

.

(Armadillomon) (Digimental of Knowledge)

000011001001101000010010001001011000110001111011010111101110

Armadillomon

001011011001111011001011000101

... Armor-digivolve...

001000100100111011010111101110

**Digmon: The Drill of Knowledge**

.

Or maybe it is fate, or, as their namesake implied... destiny.

Either way, Iori almost cries in thankful tears when he realize he gets the one digimon that can save him and Miyako from being buried alive. And with an effective blast of his many drills _Gold Rush!_ the insect-like creature in golden armor easily crushes the dark rings spinning his way.

[Digmon] [Armor-Vaccine/Free-NSp/JT]

.

_18:40:44 Friday. Forest Temple sky, Tropical Jungle, File Island._

.

Sora resuscitates slowly, having previously loss conscious when black flame swallows her whole. She is being taken high into the air by the monster that has once been her closest friend and on the ground, she can see Tai and Matt and their loyal partners all at various degrees of battered, looking helplessly due to their lack of flight ability.

"... Biyomon..." Sora whispers sadly, the large talon circled around her tightens just the slightest but more than enough to make her wince, "... Don't you recognize me?" The only reply she gets is a deafening crow, and the cold glare of a deep crimson eye from behind the purple facemask. Sora does not give up though, "We went through so much together, happy and sad. Don't you remember?"

Karatenmon blinks, but is already turning away from his captive, losing interest in the small human in favor of focusing on Nefertimon who is attempting to fly close. Sora keeps talking, even when Kari and Nefertimon try to take on a completely out-leveled opponent.

"I would never forget the time you first digivolve into Birdramon," Sora chuckles sadly, "Those Yokomon are so amazed!"

_Mega Flame! _Greymon blasts large fireballs at the giant flyer just as Garurumon uses his cold _Fox Fire!_ in an vain attempt at stunning, but Karatenmon is very swift despite his size and anything that get too close are all easily blocked by the Ultimate's sword.

"It was you who make me realize how much my mother loves me," Sora continues, her vision blurs when she sees Karatenmon swing _Harmony Swords!_ at their friends, throwing Greymon and Garurumon against each other, forcing both to de-digivolve, before he turns to Nefertimon. "The day when you digivolved into Garudamon for the first time is the happiest day of my life, Biyomon, because I had thought my crest would never shine..."

Nefertimon cries in pain as she is thrown to the ground, wings bend at an odd angle, but Sora doesn't get to see if the holy beast lands safely because Karatenmon is flying away again. All of her friends are going down, one by one, and still there is no sign of recognition in her dearest partner's eyes.

"Biyomon," Sora whispers, feeling her eyes wet as a drop of tear rolls down her face, "I've missed you so much since we last parted, and..." sob, "... I really wish we had reunited differently," her tear falls from her cheek, dripping on Karatenmon's black talon nail. "Please..."

Please come back to me, Biyomon._ I love you-_

-And Karatenmon stops in midair, his pupils constricted just as Sora's digivice shines in a brilliant light. The dark ring around the Ultimate's wrist cracks, then breaks into a million pieces, freeing him from the darkness induced insanity. Sora, Sora, Sora... the digimon weeps as he- _she_- shrinks and shrinks in size, de-digivolving into her prior forms as she regains her sense but grows weaker. And then Sora is holding Yokomon in her arms, laughing and crying that she finally gets her best friend back...

... as both of them plummet to the ground, a thousand feet below.

There is no one else to save them now, Patamon and Gatomon are both too weak to digivolve again and none others can fly at Champion stage. We're going to die, Sora thinks sadly, holding Yokomon closer in a tight embrace as she closes her eyes.

Sora, I miss you... Sora, I'm sorry for what I've done... Sora, Sora, Sora...

But at least we'll be together.

The ground rushes up to meet them.

And then... there's a radiant flash of digivolution light.

.

(Hawkmon) (Digimental of Love)

01000000011011101011011010111101110

Hawkmon

001011011001111011001011000101

... Armor-digivolve...

01000011110110010011011010111101110

**Horusmon: The Wings of Love**

.

And at the last second, Sora and Yokomon are snatched from the brink of their near demise, on the caring and graceful Wings of Love.

Horusmon, a classy quadruped maroon eagle wearing a silver bladed helmet adorn with the corresponding heart symbol of his Digimental and a pair of degenerated minuscule claw wings on his sides, but has no trouble soaring through the air despite his apparent lack of appropriate flying appendages.

[Horusmon] [Armor-Data/Free-NSp/WG]

And with Miyako as his rider and future partner, Horusmon coos with his deep baritone, "Ladies, welcome aboard!" "We got you, Sora!" Miyako shouts happily, "And thanks so much for the advice earlier, you helped Iori and I digivolve our partners!"

"No..." Sora shakes her head gratefully, relaxing behind the younger girl as she holds Yokomon who is smiling in her arms, "I... thank _you_."

Miyako turns to look at her, then breaks into a large grin.

.

_18:56:03 Friday. Forest Temple ground, Tropical Jungle, File Island._

.

They touch down soon after. Taichi and Yamato are speaking over each other in worry, Hikari is wiping away tears of fright from the corner of her eyes, Daisuke and Takeru have gathered also with both of their fallen partners, and Iori is standing beside them with a proud look on his face.

And then there are the many digimons, all wounded to differing degrees but all glad to secure this huge victory over that tyrant of the digital lands. V-mon cheers as Agumon and Gabumon laugh at the anxiety of their respective DigiDestined; Liollmon gives Ogremon a large grin while the latter shrugs; and Armadillomon and Hawkmon take the chance to reintroduce themselves once they de-digivolved.

[Armadillomon] [Rookie-Free-NSp]

[Hawkmon] [Rookie-Data/Free-WG]

Tsukaimon doesn't let himself get caught in the general cheer as he finds his way back onto Takeru's head, acting thoroughly indifferent. However, he is still secretly pleased at the outcome of the mini-war.

Gatomon though, is perspective as she turns to the Forest Temple ruin, and is the only one to notice a flaming winged lion in grey harness freeing himself from the rubble on all-four. And carrying on his back is the figure of the wounded and unconscious child Emperor.

Their eyes meet for a short moment, Siamese blue against icy grey, and the immense coldness and anger reflected in the lion-like creature's eyes make Gatomon shudder. Soon as it happens, the two are gone, leaving Gatomon to fear for the day when the children have to go up against that digimon directly.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews and comments are loved. Questions are welcome._

_Karatenmon is a digivolution of Saberdramon (a virus counterpart of Birdramon), and an unorthodox side digivolution of Birdramon. Appearance wise, Karatenmon shares similarities with Garudamon, and their relationship within the digivolution-line more closely mirrors that between SkullGreymon and MetalGreymon... in this chapter, Biyomon is wearing a dark ring, not a dark spiral._

_._

**_Attributes  
_**_Vaccine  
Data  
Virus  
Variable- Mimics the opponent's attribute(s)  
Free- No strength, no weakness_

_**Fields**  
__(NSp) Natural Spirits  
____(DR) Dragons' Roar_  
(VB) Virus Busters  
___(NSo) __Nightmare Soldiers_  
(JT) Jungle Troopers  
_(WG) Wind Guardians  
__(ME) Metal Empire  
__(DS) Deep Savers_  



	6. Friday, Saturday, Sunday- Reality

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own Digimon._

_A general thank you to everyone reading and leaving reviews for this story. As for those who are still curious about __Tsukaimon, know that he is deliberately used for his unique digivolution-line and will serve as milestones for more than one character, thus is the reason he cannot be partnered with a specific child._

_The calm before a second storm._

_._

* * *

.

**Binary**

.

.

This is a difficult decision for all of them.

The DigiDestined have previously followed Koushiro's instruction through Taichi and Yamato's D-Terminals to a vintage television randomly located in the woods just off the Forest Temple ground. The celebration cheer for their very first victory is still high in the air, but the children are all tired and looking forward to return to Reality. That is when Tsukaimon hops off Takeru to stand before the exit, blocking the way.

His expression is uncompromising, but even more so is his words.

"A day to you is months to us, without your protection, do you think any of us will be fortunate enough to still be here when you next return?"

Taichi and Yamato avoid looking to each other at that bordered accusation and Sora bites her lips, but the gravity of the situation clearly registers with the older generation DigiDestined. This is a difficult dilemma, but the answer is clear: at least one of them has to stay behind.

.

19:05:05 Friday. **Digi-Port CLOSE**.

.

Koushiro is the first to run off after shutting down the computer, heading as fast as he possibly can straight home. Every minute- every _second_- is stretched into eternity in the Digital World.

_Can't you do something about the time order, Izzy? Like keep the Digi-Port connected or running?_

Yes, Koushiro thinks, but a digivice is still required to keep the Port open. And though he is probably the only person with enough related knowledge to re-synch the two parallel universes, he certainly cannot do so with the crappy public computers at their school. Thus he is already running home as fast as he can.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock...

.

19:05:06 Friday.

.

Taichi is holding his side where a couple of ribs have been fractured. Adrenaline has kept him going while amidst the action, but now that things are calmed, all his pains and wounds are rushing back.

_Let me stay! I've been here for two days already anyway when Izzy is taking his time answering my distress call, a few more wouldn't hurt!_

_You're wounded, Tai, you're not staying._

_But..._

_Matt is right, Tai. You're not going to be of much help in that condition._

_Sora, not you too!_

Taichi sighs, then winces when he accidently nudges his cracked bones. Hikari looks at him from where she is, only walking with her brother's assistance and holding on to railings while occasionally lean against nearby walls to rest, her ankle is even worst than it has been, now swollen and bruised.

"Don't beat yourself over the head, Tai," Hikari tells her brother, "Neither of us are in any shape to stay behind."

"That's not the point! If something goes wrong-"

"Think positive, at least," Hikari looks down at the cement floor, isn't feeling any better about the whole situation, "That's all we can do now."

.

19:05:16 Friday.

.

Koushiro trips over a small pebble and he curses himself under his breath. A bicycle rider rushes pass him, calling him to 'Watch it!' and Koushiro checks his watch.

Eleven seconds, and counting.

.

19:06:16 Friday.

.

Yamato takes out the bandage he just bought before approaching Sora, who is sitting on the bench right outside the corner store waiting with her InTraining digimon on her lap. The bleeding on her fingers have long ago stopped but still need proper treating to prevent infection, though when compared to Jyou, Yamato is apparent rather lacked in a certain field of knowledge.

Be that as it may, Sora nevertheless holds out a hand to allow Yamato wrap bandages about her wounded fingers, while holding tightly onto her pink blue-flowered partner with her other arm.

[Yokomon] [InTraining-Data-None]

Sora has yet to let go of Yokomon even after they returned to the Real World, though to be fair, Yokomon does not mind. They have come too close to losing each other and both need a little more time to fully recover from their shock.

"All done now," Yamato says, admiring his less than ideal work at bandaging cuts as he straightens from his crouching position.

"Thank you, Matt," Sora says gratefully, standing up also, but immediately notices the faraway look on her long-time friend's face as he stares at the unused bandages in his hands. "Is something wrong?"

"What if he gets hurt?" Yamato blurts out, unable to contain his unease any longer. "I should be the one to stay! If he gets hurt, I'll never be able to forgive myself, I...!"

"Matt," Sora gently places a hand on her agitated friend, trying to soothe his worries. "He is not a little kid anymore, Matt, I'm sure he is more than capable of looking after himself."

"But why does it have to be TK?"

"You know the reason."

_Kari is hurt, Matt! And Daisuke doesn't have any experience with the DigiWorld, you can't honestly ask him to stay. That leaves me and Patamon the only ones able to work_ _digivolution under Control Spire influence._

_It's my job to stand guard this time, so I'll do it!_

Yamato looks away, but Sora pulls his gaze back onto herself and holds her ground. "You trust Gabumon and Patamon to protect him, right?" "Yes, but..." "Then why can you not trust your own brother to protect himself?"

_I can do it, Matt._

_Trust me._

At that, Yamato can only sigh, and hope that Sora is right.

.

19:16:16 Friday.

.

Koushiro virtually crashes through the front door when he gets home, and barely has any time to kick off his shoes before tumbling into his bedroom in haste to turn on his new tabletop computer. Making sure that machine is set first to save time, Koushiro then carefully places the D-Terminal 'returned' from Matt and the new-model digivice borrowed from Miyako onto the table, for later inspection.

"Are you home, Koushiro?" his foster mother asks, having heard the commotion from the kitchen. When she peeks into the youngster's room, she finds the kid with his back towards her and eyes already glue to the computer screen.

"I'm home, mom!" Koushiro returns the call, though belated, and he doesn't even turn around. His mother is at a lost, "Do you want to have your dinner now? It's late and you must be hungry." "Okay, sure!" Koushiro's reply is distracted, "Can I have it in my room?"

Multiple programs show on the illuminated screen, and Koushiro's eyes quickly scan the intricate computer codes. He is already logging into his Digi-Port program, but something seems to be wrong.

.

**[Digital World... ... Amaterasu Server]**

**Digi-Port Program_ File #1010000110_0011001001**

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

.

It is taking way to long, Koushiro frowns, clicking open another interface to directly recheck the connection. His program should be perfect, but why isn't it working?

"Is it something really important?" Mrs. Izumi asks curiously, not understanding the different windows and codes appearing on the screen. "If it can wait, you should come eat in the dining room."

"Um, sorry, mom, this is really important right now," Koushiro tears his eyes off the screen for a second, turning around with an apologetic look on his face. "DigiWorld business, you know? One of my friends is trapped and I have to get him out."

Mrs. Izumi's eyes are wide, but she immediately remembers the horror that happened three years ago of unexplainable giant monsters and ghost-like beings, and then a year later the global chaos on the internet. She nods in understanding, "Okay, sweetheart, but don't stress yourself out. And be careful!"

"Thanks, mom. I love you."

The door to his room is then closed gently, and once again, Koushiro is overwhelmed by his gratitude for his adoptive family.

His computer let out a strange beep.

.

**WARNING  
**Virus Detected.

.

"WHAT!" Koushiro almost slams the keyboard, but manages to restrain his impulse. His frown deepens but has to keep calm, already activating Anti-Virus programs while trying to estimate how much damage the unknown virus has already done. Worst case scenario is, he would have to rebuild his Digi-Port program from scratch.

His computer beeps again, this time to inform him that he has just received an e-mail.

"What now?" Koushiro is a little impatient as he digs out the old yellow laptop that has accompanied him through the highs and lows of his first Digital World adventure, thinking that he may as well start on rewriting the Port program, just in case.

His tabletop beeps again and Koushiro grows, clicking open his mailbox. Whoever is contacting right now _better_ have some serious emergency!

.

**Subject:** Re: You got mail  
**From: **(unknown)

.

"Junk mail!" Koushiro scowls, deleting the message without reading it and is already turning back to work. He has to get the Port open, _now_.

As a silent promise to Matt and Tai and Kari. As a silent promise to TK.

Eleven minutes, and counting.

.

20:16:16 Friday.

.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Daisuke shouts at his sister Jun Motomiya before slamming the door to his room shut. God, how can anybody be _that_ infuriating?! His backpack wiggles as it is placed on the messy bedroom floor, and a plushie-size blue lizard with ear-like adjuncts pokes his head out, eyes round and full of curiosity.

[DemiV-mon] [InTraining-Free-None]

"Daisuke!" the InTraining digimon struggles out of his confinement, before toppling over. Daisuke shakes his head, but already feeling better at seeing his adorable little friend's antics. He walks over to pick DemiV-mon up, placing him on the single bed and then handing him half a plate of his leftover dinner. And the digimon burrows into the food at once, while letting out a content sigh, he is starving!

Also sitting down on the bed, Daisuke watches his shrunken partner devour the food, but his mind is elsewhere. DemiV-mon notices of course, and he gives the human teen a peculiar head tilt.

"What are you thinking, Daisuke?"

Daisuke leans back, lying flat on his back. "Don't you think TA is overreacting a little back there? I mean, what's the big deal? I can stay in the Digital World for a few days, too!" He turns, now on his stomach as he stares at DemiV-mon's big red eyes. "I bet it would be fun."

The InTraining slows his eating. He blinks. "Maybe he thinks the Digital World is too dangerous?"

"Yeah right," Daisuke scoffs, thinking of the many adventurous tales Taichi told, and then he lightens his tone, "Besides, I've got you."

DemiV-mon blushes, extremely pleased at the compliment.

But maybe, Daisuke thinks just before drifting off, that the Digital World isn't always the fun and games stories made it out to be.

.

At a different part of the district, Miyako has just avoided a scolding from her parents after they bring her back from a short visit to the clinic. And as it turn out, she is quite lucky in that her leg wasn't broken, just badly bruised with an ugly gash. It still hurt a lot even after properly treated.

Now back home, she is discreetly carrying a pink soccer furball with two tiny wings and trying to get to her room without being further questioned. But halfway across the living room, she is stopped by her sister Momoe Inoue, who is watching the television news.

"Miyako?"

Miyako immediately tense, faking a dry laugh as she hides the ball of fur behind her back. "Yes, what?"

Momoe's eyes are still on the TV though. "Aren't you a fan of that child genius, Ken Ichijouji?" she asks absentmindedly, "He's on the news just now, you know?"

"REALLY?" Miyako asks, unconsciously pinching her digimon in excitement. "What was the interview about? Did you tape it?"

"It wasn't an interview, sis," Momoe turns to her now, and her serious expression is a little odd. "Ichijouji was sent to the hospital a while ago due to multiple trauma injuries on his person. The police are still investigating whether it is a case of hit-and-run or a planned assault."

"What!" Miyako screeches, "Who would do such a horrible thing?!"

Momoe shrugs, "The news didn't say much really, but it sounds pretty bad."

"What does that mean?"

"His left leg is broken apparently, and the news anchor says it might not be the same even after operation. You know how important that is to a renowned soccer player?"

Miyako is depressed by the news. "Thanks for telling me anyway," she sniffs, finally retreating into her room. The pink bird creature in her arms chirps with unease, and she- he?- bats her small puffy wings.

[Poromon] [InTraining-Free-None]

"Who is this Ken Ichijouji?"

"He is the love of my life," Miyako says with a meek grin, then sighs, looking at the gauze on her own left leg. "I really hope he's going to be alright."

.

Iori really shouldn't have scared his grandfather like that and is sorry that he has to lie about the reason for his being home so late. What makes him still guiltier is that he didn't even have time to practice kendo today, and has barely spoken any word to his grandpa after the late supper before retreating quietly to his room.

He knows it'll only worry the old man more, but Iori is afraid he's going to blurt out everything by accident if his grandpa inquires any further, especially since Iori is still rather shaken from his short time buried under rocks and rubble in pitch darkness.

At that, the young child rushes to find his newest friend, the one being that can easily calm his panic in this state. And Iori sees the pale amphibian with finger-like branchia sprouting from the side of his round body, snoozing on his table.

[Upamon] [InTraining-Free-None]

The boy lets out a deep breath.

"Thank you for saving my life," Iori whispers in gratitude, and Upamon rolls closer to his human partner in his deep slumber.

.

06:16:16 Saturday. **Digi-Port OPEN**.

.

Eleven hours later, and the Digi-Port is finally open.

Koushiro ends up rebuilding the whole program in his slower laptop from nothing in record time, but now has heavy bags under his eyes since he didn't get an ounce of sleep last night. His job is not done though, because he still has to locate TK first, but man, he really would like to close his eyes for a few minutes and...

The desktop that has previously been cleaned of virus lets out a beep, informing the tired teen about a new e-mail message. Koushiro groans, pulling himself together. It's probably Matt, he thinks, opening up his mailbox as he multitask on his old computer to try to pinpoint Takeru's location in the Digital World.

.

**Subject:** Re: You got mail  
**From: **(unknown)

.

"What the...?" Koushiro frowns at the familiar looking junk mail, before deleting it on reflex. He is not in the mood to deal with bothersome advertisements or virus mails right now.

Though in truth, it'll take his older laptop computer more time to run the mapping and scanning of the DigiWorld, so Koushiro actually _do_ have some free time on his hand. The hard part is synching the two worlds' time, and that he has already achieved, so now his eyes land on the digivice and D-Terminal that have till now laid forgotten on his desk.

Curiosity wars with his desire to rest. Curiosity wins.

And sometime after Koushiro falls asleep on his desk while holding the D-Terminal in his hand, the desktop screen that is now also connected to the DigiWorld lights up on its own. The configuration data imaging of that communicating device appears on the monitor, flickering, before shooting out ten rays of light through the screen.

That Saturday morning, the DigiDestined of both generations will each find their own D-Terminals, upgraded from the original prototype with their identity registered and locked, and a certain few also with the detailed record of their respective Digimentals.

Half an hour later, Koushiro will wake to Yamato's phone call. And he'll realize that his computer is still running, with negative results to Takeru's current whereabouts. It won't be much later before Yamato demands to be let back into the Digital World, and there will be an inevitable fight between him and Taichi.

But as is always the case now with those two, a compromise will be made and a time will be set.

.

As agreed upon, at six o'clock the following Sunday morning, only those who is deem recovered enough from their last rather violent digital encounter gather together at the Izumi residence, preparing to reenter the digital planes.

Taichi, Yamato, Hikari, Daisuke, and of course Koushiro himself who once again acts as their invigilator. It is decided and the four DigiDestined hold up their respective digivices before the Port, ready for the next round of rebellion against the Digimon Emperor's tyrannical rule... if only to seek and retrieve one of their own.

There is a flash of light as Koushiro shades his eyes.

.

06:16:16 Sunday.

.

Less than fifteen minutes after his friends are gone, the teen prodigy receives another e-mail, but this time when he sees the subject, his heart nearly stops.

.

**Subject: **Re: YOU GOT MAIL, KOUSHIRO  
**From: **(unknown)

.

Koushiro just stares at it dumbly for a long minute and can almost feel the gears in his head rust, before the familiarity of the mail's subject falls into place, connecting to the most terrifying conclusion. And with trembling fingers, Koushiro vigilantly moves the mouse onto the message, gulps, then clicks the file open.

.

**Subject: **Re: YOU GOT MAIL, KOUSHIRO  
**From: **(unknown)

thank you for reconnecting the worlds  
my first Internet bug is gone, but now i can find another  
koushiro izumi  
this is our war game, hacker against hacker  
let's play

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews and comments are loved! And anyone want me to cripple Ken permanently? This story isn't darker than the original, but it IS more serious, and falling from cliffs or getting buried by rocks will have at least some consquences._

_Every section are separated by increasing time: 1sec - 10secs - 1min - 10mins - 1hr - 10hrs - 1day, thus the sections told from Koushiro's pov are all separated by 11/time units (sec/min/hr)._

_._

**_Attributes  
_**_Vaccine  
Data  
Virus  
Variable- Mimics the opponent's attribute(s)  
Free- No strength, no weakness_

_**Fields**  
__(NSp) Natural Spirits  
____(DR) Dragons' Roar_  
(VB) Virus Busters  
___(NSo) __Nightmare Soldiers_  
(JT) Jungle Troopers  
_(WG) Wind Guardians  
__(ME) Metal Empire  
__(DS) Deep Savers_  



	7. Friday, Saturday- File & Server

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own Digimon._

_Now for the digital side of the story, part1, and introducing the final chess piece of the arc._

_._

* * *

.

**Binary**

.

.

_19:05:05 Friday. __**Digi-Port CLOSE**__. Tropical Jungle, File Island._

.

Takeru looks at the digimons surrounding him. "Looks like it'll be only us for the next few days," he says, making light of the circumstance to ease his unfathomable anxiety. He can handle a few days alone no problem, especially since there are many digimons standing guard by his side during this time, and yet there is a sense of apprehension that he can almost taste but cannot grasp.

Shaking himself out of those dark thoughts, the only remaining human teen decides to instead start dealing with the practical issues at hand, namely, the recently collapsed Forest Temple and the digimons still trapped inside. Luckily, a Tyrannomon manages to evade the misfortune of disintegration shared by his comrades and, since freed from control, he is quite happy to assist in cleaning up the temple ruin. Within two days, the group rescue from under the debris over a dozen Mushroomon and a shifty Wormmon who disappears soon after, but if any more digimons are still trapped, they are likely lost.

After that, another week passes rather peacefully, with still no sign of the other chosen children's return, and Takeru realizes that his ominous gut feeling is right.

Ogremon is the first to address their stalemate situation, one particularly uneventful night by the small campfire. "You know, kid, it's been a long week and I've got better places to be." Liollmon lifts his head from his paws, expression unreadable.

The truth is, Takeru really can't ask the Virus Champion to stay and wait with him, so he does the only sensible thing and nods in understanding. However, Takeru certainly isn't expecting Liollmon to speak up as well, considering who that Rookie used to be, but he did.

"I'll be leaving with Ogremon in the morning, too, Child of Hope. There is unfinished business for us to attend to," the lion cub tells the young human teenager, and he has a very good reason, "Now that Birdramon is no longer under the Emperor's control, it is better for us to make haste and dispose of the Spires within the Great Canyon region before more enemy teams dispatch."

A Mushroomon is quick to agree on the plan of leaving, as his group is growing more unease at staying on a ground that has previously been tread by that human ruler, and wishes to seek out a more secure dwelling. And as it turns out, Tyrannomon shares the concern.

"Takeru," Gatomon tells him next, almost apologetically, "I am worried about those at Ice Sanctuary, for our actions days ago might have informed the Digimon Emperor of its location. I think it better if I at least return to secure its safety."

"I wanna help!" Patamon echoes, perking up from where he sits on Takeru's right. But upon hearing that, Tsukaimon immediately hisses in disapproval, leaning over from Takeru's left to glare at his dead ringer while using the human boy as a no-man's-land. "I am NOT interested in going back to that meager place!"

"Who asked _you_ anyway?"

"That's it. I'm so pounding you into the ground!"

"Please guys, stop," Takeru groans, using his hands to pin the two furred creatures by their backs while they screech at each other some more. Agumon and Gabumon look at the two most childish Rookies of their bunch going at it again, and they shake their heads shrugging at the display.

In the following morning, Liollmon leaves as he has declared with Ogremon to Great Canyon; Agumon decides to follow the Mushroomon group to the west; Tyrannomon heads to the south; and Gabumon ends up accompanying Gatomon to Freezeland.

And so, with only Patamon and Tsukaimon now remaining, Takeru continues to stay at the forest clearing for another week, then another. Patiently, he waits for a message on his D-Terminal that does not come.

It isn't until the first morning of the third week that Takeru finally decides to not wait passively for any longer, and with the two digimons that don't get along following, he set out to cleanse File Island of the human Emperor's dark towers.

Yet still, the Port does not open.

.

_23:43:36 Friday. Emperor's Base, Infinity Mountain, File Island._

.

A fiery lion with great bushy mane strides down the corridors of Digimon Emperor's base to the monitor room, his limbs flex with tension and his eyes burn with anger as he looks at the holographic world map.

[Firamon] [Champion-Vaccine-DR]

Less than a month ago, most of File Island and portion of Server Continent to the west and Folder Continent to the north all belong under his Master's control, but now, over a third of the dark towers within this island have been taken down._ Most likely by that group of other DigiDestined_, Firamon thinks in frustration as he works the mechanical devices carefully with sharp claws. His Master has returned to the human realm due to the wounds, leaving him temporarily in charge, and Firamon will curse himself if he failed even this simple task of ensuring his partner's deeds.

PicoDevimon finds the DR Champion a while later out on the top platform of the base, looking westward in contemplation and stretching his powerful pair of scarlet wings.

"Are you going somewhere?" the Rookie digimon inquires, flapping to hover before the beast. "You wouldn't want me to inform the Emperor that you ran off in face of a challenge."

Firamon shoots the bat-like devil digimon a dirty look. "I will do no such thing," the Champion says vehemently before turning away. "I will only be gone for a few weeks, a month at most. And by then, I believe I can secure us a very valuable ally."

"Where are you going?" PicoDevimon asks, talons clicking on the tiles in disapproval as he lands, having doubts in Firamon's ability to find any digimon that would support the Emperor's cause.

Firamon is not deterred though. "I'm going to Server," he says, and before the smaller Virus digimon can further voice distrust, the Vaccine Champion spreads his wings and flies off, heading westward.

.

_00:01:25 Saturday. Dragon's Eye Lake, File Island._

.

This marks his fiftieth night in the Digital World, and Takeru finds himself returned to a familiar site. It is the Dragon's Eye Lake.

The mirror-like water surface is as calm and murky as it used to be and the tiny island is as barren. Takeru remembers the first night a group of scared children had a lifetime ago and the forlorn tunes of his brother's harmonica. The trolley is gone now and the people grew and changed, but the heavy sense of sentimentality does not fade.

Takeru makes himself comfortable on a softer patch of rock, gazing up into the digital sky. It is a deep turquoise tonight, with the shifting nightlight stars and the orb of that oversized stationary sun-moon glowing in the shade of pale neon green.

Patamon is already deep asleep, snuggling at his side. That little digimon has spent a lot of energy that day, flying, since they have been chased by herds of mind-controlled mobs for a few hours before finally finding that Control Spire and get the opportunity to take the tower down. He really deserves a rest.

Tsukaimon nestles at the human child's side as well, and, as per the unwritten laws of the past weeks, Tsukaimon to Takeru's left and Patamon to Takeru's right. And he is glaring at the dying embers of their campfire as if it has personally offended him.

"Why do you choose to travel with us?" Takeru asks, out of the blue, "Don't you have a home somewhere? Or any friends?"

"I don't need friends," Tsukaimon ignores the first question.

Takeru lifts an eyebrow. "Then what are _we_?"

The purple furred digimon shrugs. "You are protection," he says, then gestures to his sleeping counterpart. "He's a nuisance."

The boy sighs. He still does not understand the baseless antagonism between the two very alike digital creatures, but thinks he better change the subject quick before things escalate and none of them will get any rest that night. And so Takeru's gaze turns back to the stars. "I wonder what those are," he muses out loud, though not expecting any answers. But much to his surprise, he does get it.

"That's the Internet," Tsukaimon says, looking up as well.

"The sky is the internet?" Takeru is a little confused, but then again the geography of the Digital World doesn't always need to make any logical sense. "So is that what- where?- Diablomon tried to destroy a few years ago?"

Instead of answering, Tsukaimon scoffs. "Diablomon is young and foolish."

That's not something Takeru figures would come from a Rookie that as of now cannot even digivolve. "But that digimon is very powerful!" Takeru says, not sure what point he is trying to argue.

"I did not say he is weak," Tsukaimon snaps back irritably, "I just say that he is young and didn't know what it is he was up against."

"What then?"

"Were you _not_ listening? The Internet, with the capital letter!" Tsukaimon impatiently explains, "Yggdrasil, the God of the Digital World."

Takeru blinks, "The Internet is your God? Wait, you guys have a God?"

Tsukaimon rolls his eyes, settling back down as he lies on his front paws. "Why not?" he asks, yawning. "You try to take on God and it'll send one of its Royal Knights after you..."

"Royal Knights?"

"Yeah, there's thirteen of them," Tsukaimon closes his eyes, "All of them crazy strong. People used to steer clear... back when the Project Ark..."

"What?"

The small mammalian digimon is half asleep by now, overcomes by the need to rest. "... Knight, Omegamon... deleted..." another yawn, "... deleted Diablomon."

Takeru doesn't fully understand what that means yet, but upon seeing that Tsukaimon is already snoozing quietly, he decides to drop the topic for another day. Omegamon is the most powerful form of Tai's and Matt's digimon partners; he has never served this Yggdrasil... right? Takeru shakes his head to stop his pondering, standing up carefully as to not disturb the two sleeping digimons. He is not that tired yet and opts for a short walk along the banks of the lake, taking in the nostalgic sights.

When Takeru returns, he chuckles softly when he finds that Tsukaimon and Patamon have ended up curling against each other in their sleep.

It's actually pretty cute.

.

_01:31:36 Saturday. Server Desert northern outskirt, Server Continent._

.

A cloud of data particles blown pass before dispersing in the wind, and in the distance, Firamon can see a humanoid reptile fully clad in obsidian armor. The Champion lands a hundred yards away, not wanting to be wrongly mistaken as a source of aggression, and he approaches on foot with caution.

Though it isn't exactly difficult to find the guy, it isn't exactly easy, either. Calculating in the time required on travel also, and over two weeks have quickly gone by since his departure from File Island. So Firamon will _make sure _this trip is worth it.

Also, considering that it is probably not an exaggeration to say there is currently few within the four cardinal points of the digital plane that can challenge that digimon, it's not hard to understand why Firamon is so on edge.

"Stop," a low baritone sounds from the taller creature, the claws on the Dramon Killer gauntlets flex just the slightest, and the DR beast immediately halts his footsteps. And slowly, the feared jet-black dragon warrior turns, fixing him with a hard glare. "Don't step on the flower," he says slowly, hoarse, as if he isn't accustomed to using his own voice. And that is why Firamon looks down to find a patch of withered white flower merely inches from where he stands, struggling to survive under the oppression of the hot desert temperature amidst the sands.

Firamon retracts his front paw, carefully minding the shriveled blossoms. "It's been a long time, BlackWarGreymon."

[BlackWarGreymon] [Mega-Virus-DR/ME]

The Mega digimon doesn't answer, as he's never one of many words, so Firamon cuts straight to the reason for his abrupt visit. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"I am not interested in the petty games your human boy play." BlackWarGreymon has of course already guessed the weaker digimon's intention, for words of the Emperor's first defeat travel fast and signs of rebellion have started to swipe across the lands. It's just that BlackWarGreymon has never bothered with the tides of those inconsequential political conflicts, concerning them way beneath his cause.

Firamon leaps in front of the Mega, blocking his path, "I get you- a sinner eternally condemned to those oceans- out of Dark Area, BlackWarGreymon! You owe me! Is it so wrong that you return me the small favor?" BlackWarGreymon narrows his eyes, but makes no further comments. So Firamon takes it as his cue to continue. "You are a destroyer and don't belong here, so you might as well put that talent for havoc into a more purposeful use."

Still no comment, the flaming beast sighs. "I am not ordering you, BlackWarGreymon. I am merely asking a small favor, as a friend in need."

The Mega level only turns as if have already lost interest and he prepares to leave, but taking two steps, BlackWarGreymon stops. He thinks of that white flower, struggling to survive in the desert sands where it doesn't belong, just like he desperately seeking for a purpose in a field that no longer welcome his existence.

Long ago, he broke the greatest law within these digital lands, a crime committed that is punishable only by eternal exile. What is one more wrongdoing, or one less? BlackWarGreymon closes his yellow eyes, it has been five centuries or more after that thousand years and he is tired. "Fine," he says, "What is it that you need?"

.

_02:58:54 Saturday. Server Forest, Server Continent._

.

_Terra Destroyer! _A giant fireball of concentrated negative energy explodes, instantly vaporizing a large chunk of the forest. Digimons large and small hurry to escape, with many Kuwagamon taking to the skies and flocks of Kiwimon running for their lives. They are not who BlackWarGreymon is looking for though, and it is so much easier to find those specific chosen children's digimons if he just burn the whole forest down.

Firamon asked for help with his DigiDestined problem two weeks ago, but the Mega is not interested in killing human children that cannot even fight back. BlackWarGreymon ignores the tiny voice in his head that is whispering maybe, he doesn't want to harm human children for a more selfish reason. _A sign of friendship. _The voice whispers, an echo of a past buried and should be forgotten also.

The dragon warrior shakes himself out of those thoughts that no longer matter anyway, and he thinks back to the compromises made to Firamon. In truth, BlackWarGreymon doesn't have much wont against maiming or slaughtering other digimons, and he does agree to take out DigiDestined's digital arms and fangs.

And he doesn't care if anyone else gets caught in the crossfire.

_Terra Destroyer!_ Another blast of a giant atmospheric fireball, and BlackWarGreymon watches as streams of data dust scatter in the humid breeze. Some say that he does not have a heart or a soul, and maybe, they are right.

Dark Area changes people.

A movement, and the Mega turns, eyes zeroing in on his prey. A vegetation digimon at the Rookie level, with leaves and vines for her hands and roots for her feet, and she is desperately running to hide behind the trees from across the desolate clearing.

[Palmon] [Rookie-Data-NSp/JT]

Not so fast, BlackWarGreymon thinks, leaping into the air and propelling across the expanse of land between them like an onyx-colored missile. And really? That mere child digimon still tries to hide as she ducks behind the puny trees. _Mega Claw! _the foliage and barks fell like green ribbons, and BlackWarGreymon walks forward, staring at the small digimon that does not cower.

"Why are you after us?!" Palmon demands. BlackWarGreymon cocks his head in mild amusement; many partnered digimons of those chosen human children seem to have courage and determination disproportionate to their current digivolution level, so in a way it is not hard to understand why such fragile creatures can be responsible for the many rebellions against the expending Empire from across the continents.

For a split second, BlackWarGreymon toys with the idea of killing Palmon on the spot, if only to teach a lesson that would carry on to her next life.

He doesn't, in the end.

But not too long after, BlackWarGreymon is throwing Palmon into a cage where she will be held for another two weeks, alone, before Gomamon joins her as prisoners that will be taken at a later date to Digimon Emperor's base on top of Infinity Mountain, at File Island across the ocean. As BlackWarGreymon has promised Firamon he would, as a simple return favor.

What the Virus dragon warrior fails to realize though, is that Tentomon witnesses the whole thing that day, and, knowing there is nil chance he can stand up against a Mega level opponent, is smart enough to stay low and evade capture.

.

04:12:20 Saturday.

.

In a hospital ward, Ken is having a disturbing night plagued by the sounds of dripping water and dull ocean waves. He dreams of an endless walk along a gloomy shore, the sands are grey under his toes and black waters occasionally laps at his feet.

Don't you want to see your brother again? A small devil asks, and the ocean seems to call. Look into the waters, see? Is that not the reflection of your brother?

Wake up.

The dream shifts, and he is at a lighthouse. Where am I? Ken wonders, and a voice answers from beyond the mist. I am the judge, and this is where we die...

Am I dead? Ken continues to wonder, and vaguely, he can make out the silhouette of a standing jackal in robes with a pair of pale golden wings. I don't know... comes the reply. Are you?

Wake up, Ken.

The dream shifts again, and Ken is back at that shore. And before him is a humanoid creature in heavy blue armor, worn and battered, with long bushy hair that reaches the ground and a dark sun suspended above his head. I find you, he says, I found you.

Wake up, Ken, please.

That sad, sad creature... the Anubis-like being whispers, his silhouette slowly fading into the ocean mist, until only his grey eyes can be seen shining through the haze. He who sought for centuries, a soul within the wrong grave.

It is a dream, but maybe, it is more of a memory.

... Wake up, Ken-chan, please.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews and comments are loved._

_BlackWarGreymon isn't made from Control Spires in this story. He is a real digimon, but his existence in the DigiWorld is still a crime, to keep part of his antsy personality._

_The Digital World of season01 and seaon02 runs parallel to two other dimensions, a kaleidoscopic world that is made from dreams and the Dark Ocean. Personally, I believe they are just alternate names for the Internet and Dark Area (deleted zone). The latter names will be used in this story to better fit into the overall digimon myth._

_._

**_Attributes  
_**_Vaccine  
Data  
Virus  
Variable- Mimics the opponent's attribute(s)  
Free- No strength, no weakness_

_**Fields**  
__(NSp) Natural Spirits  
____(DR) Dragons' Roar_  
(VB) Virus Busters  
___(NSo) __Nightmare Soldiers_  
(JT) Jungle Troopers  
_(WG) Wind Guardians  
__(ME) Metal Empire  
__(DS) Deep Savers_  



	8. Saturday- Infinity Mountain, File

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own Digimon._

_The digital side of the story, part2, __now with more actions!_

_._

* * *

.

**Binary**

.

.

19:05:05 Friday. **Digi-Port CLOSE**.

.

_05:08:02 Saturday. Infinity Mountain ground, File Island._

.

It has been a hundred days and the Digi-Port is still not open. Being left behind, it is a nagging possibility that has visited Takeru on occasion during more disturbed nights ever since his volunteer to stay, though he refuses to consider that his friends would left him purposefully- he is older, he will not be so easily swayed by circumstances ever again. But that leaves Takeru with no other options but to seek a way out himself, and moping around would be of little help to anyone.

But then, he hears of Palmon and Gomamon's captures.

The image of Karatenmon's rampage is still vivid in Takeru's mind, and he has not yet forgotten the horrors of SkullGreymon. That is why he, with Patamon and Tsukaimon by his side, is back at the root of the mountain that has served as nothing but a source of nightmare for Takeru since his youth.

Infinity Mountain.

This is where angels die.

"I'm not participating," Tsukaimon declares after taking one look at the peak looming forbiddingly before them, flapping off, "This is a suicide mission." Patamon loathes to agree with anything his counterpart has to say, but he stays put, willing to follow his partner till the end. And Takeru of course knows this is a reckless decision, but his hands are tied.

It is better if they have reinforcements, but conflicts are taking place throughout the whole island already that no army can spare even a pawn or soldier, an unforeseeable domino effect resulted from that one single victory. And digimons are dying.

Takeru thinks back to just last week when they stayed for a night at Primary Village, a place that already seems slightly more crowded than normal. A sign of wars within the digital lands.

"Takeru?" Patamon asks. The sound of his partner's voice snaps Takeru back into the present, and both know they have little choice and little time. And though neither of them likes the idea of using the rebellions as diversion, they have to strike now when Digimon Emperor's forces are dispersed and his base weakened. So Takeru holds up his digivice and the D-Terminal that over the months he has started to think as his.

(Patamon)... armor-digivolve... **Pegasusmon: Flying Hope**!

But they do not even make it pass the lowest mountain slope before being intercepted in midair. _Madness Broach! _sharp glistening spikes shoot from the ground, forcing the flying stallion back to avoid a lethal injury. Takeru looks down to see a teddybear-like digimon gone disturbingly wrong, with needles sticking out from between the sewing lines and a gasmask obtrusion stitched to the creature's mouth to 'connect the heart'.

[Porcupamon] [Champion-Virus-NSo]

Takeru is a bit dismayed to find no dark ring on that digimon.

"Ssshh-tay back, intruder," Porcupamon wheezes, "Or, ssh-uffer the consequencesss!"

The human rider presses his hat down as Pegasusmon performs a difficult maneuver, dodging another round of needles, his mood vexed by the sight of a darkness digimon. "There's only one enemy, take him down," Takeru whispers, and the seething behind his calm words makes Pegasusmon hesitate. "Kill him? Are you sure?"

Takeru buries himself into the stallion's aurulent manes, and all he can think of is_ this is Infinity Mountain _and_ this was where Angemon died_. "... Can you do it?"

"I..."

As it turns out, they don't get the chance to find out.

Because that's when they find themselves under the shadows of ambush coming from above, and wind blades _Demonic Gale!_ slice through the air, causing Pegasusmon to swivel and loose balance as he dives away from the attack. Two flyers have descended from the nearest peak, dragonish in appearance with many eyes and black scales and deep scarlet front talons, and both of them with rings on their forearms.

[Devidramon] [Champion-Virus-NSo/DR/WG]

_Silver Blaze!_ Pegasusmon shoots a beam of holy light from his headgear, but despite his best efforts, he is still being forced slowly back onto ground level by the dragon demons' claws _Crimson Nail!_ Porcupamon is not letting off so easily either, catching up to the group locked in low-altitude aero battle and his sharp projectiles _Madness Broach! _this time come from behind the winged steed and his rider.

Takeru and Pegasusmon are being attacked at all angles!

_Star Shower! _rains of shooting stars fall from Pegasusmon's wings, driving the NSo teddybear back against the cliff, so that he has a place to land, while aiming another beam of _Silver Blaze!_ into the sky. "We cannot win this, TK," Pegasusmon recognizes the bleakness of the situation, and first and foremost, he has to be sure of his human's safety. "We have to-"

He doesn't get to finish.

And Takeru watches in horror when an attack the shape of a flaming dragon _Shogun Sword!_ comes from the side, with neither of them expecting, and Pegasusmon rears up his front legs at the last instant, shielding his rider to take the full impact to the chest. They are thrown off the mountain slope, both sliding and rolling, accumulating more wounds from the jagged rocks. And when the dust settles, Takeru is cradling the weak form of Patamon in his arms, glaring at the digimon in red armor and fur coating that looks like a mocking twist to traditional samurais.

[Musyamon] [Champion-Virus-NSo]

Just to make matters worse, Porcupamon has picked himself from where he had fallen and the two Devidramon land to their sides. They are surrounded with nowhere to run, by four Virus NSo Champions, and Takeru holds Patamon tighter.

This is Infinity Mountain. This was where Angemon died.

This is where angels die.

Takeru doesn't know whether he is more frightened... or more angered.

Unforgivable.

Those spawn of darkness.

And then... his digivice reacts, showering them all in the blaze of divine radiance.

.

001000100100111010011011001111011001011000101

001011011001111011001011000101

01001011101010001111

0001101000

00001

01101

10000

01001

01111

01110

10000000011010000001011010111101110

Patamon

... digivolve...

00001011100011100101011010111101110

**Angemon**

.

An angel digimon that resembles a handsome human male, with long orange-red hair that flows down his waist and six shining white wings extending from the back, he is clad in robes of pure white with a thread of blue ribbon draped over his left arm and tangled his right leg, and in his hand is a golden holy staff.

[Angemon] [Champion-Vaccine-VB/WG]

This is Infinity Mountain. Takeru thinks, and feels wetness at the corners of his eyes which he quickly dries. He remembers now, something else about this place. Infinity Mountain... this was also where Angemon was first born, when all hope had seemed to be lost.

So is it not right, that this place is also where he will be reborn, after these years and years?

"Takeru," Angemon inquires, his voice deep and composed, "Are you alright?" And Takeru looks up genially at the humanoid digimon that is quite a bit taller than he is, the partner and guardian that he has not seen for so long. "Y-yes, Angemon, I'm okay now," Takeru says, talking through the heavy lump in his throat. "So please..." Please be careful.

Angemon understands his human boy's wordless plea, nodding once before taking off, flying gracefully through the air as the pair of Devidramon gives chase. Then swirling in an elegant arch, he pulls back his fist, facing the many opponents in the air and on the ground.

_Crimson Nail!_ the two Devidramon stretch out their long claws, forming two streams of dark-red energy, and Musyamon slashes his board katana _Shogun Sword! _just as the next round of _Madness Broach! _needles fires. All attacks aiming straight at Angemon, but the angel digimon does not falter.

_Heaven's Knuckle! _a light pillar so bright it temporarily blinds. Neutralizing the energy forces from the Viruses, the holy beam continues to blast pass the two Devidramon, first disintegrating the rings strapped onto their forearms before vaporizing the two dragon demons also. And then finally striking the ground from high above, like divine wrath, completely annihilating Musyamon as well, downing three Virus NSo digimons with a single attack.

Controlled or not, Angemon will not hold back against the powers of evil, and he turns to face the last antagonistic Virus digimon standing.

.

_05:08:14 Saturday. Infinity Mountain ground, File Island._

.

BlackWarGreymon sees Porcupamon perish under the burn of holy brilliance, too late to save that fellow digimon with whom he had shared some past under the oceans of Dark Area. Not a friend, no, but an acquaintance nonetheless. They did escape prison together with Firamon's help, and as BlackWarGreymon's eyes follow the trail of data dust Porcupamon has become until they finally disperse, he wonders if that digimon consider it really worth it.

Unlike BlackWarGreymon, whose crime had landed him in that black sea, there was rumor saying that Porcupamon had been wrongly accused and condemned... not that any within those oceans would care.

Angemon.

BlackWarGreymon narrows his eyes dangerously, not bothering to hide his approach as his heavy footfalls notify the angel and that human boy of his presence. He glares at that humanoid digimon's concealed eyes, daring the Champion to make any move. The affect is instant, Angemon changing his stance to the defensive, holding a hand protectively in front of his human master.

How cute, BlackWarGreymon thinks sarcastically and then without warning he strikes, shooting through the air like a torpedo. _Mega Claw! _his clawed punch lands squarely at Angemon's chest and stomach, too fast to evade, throwing the digimon half his size ten yards back until he smashes against the cliff side.

"NO! Angemon!" Takeru feels the rational side of his self breaking down as he rushes to his partner. Already having taken too much damage, Angemon slides to the ground weakly, yet he still forces himself to stand with the help of his staff. "TK, please stand back. That creature of darkness, he is too dangerous."

And BlackWarGreymon is before them now, taking his time. "Then answer me this, angel, where is _your God_ when we need it?" his words are cold, then he is throwing another punch and then another, pounding Angemon into the cliff walls relentlessly. As if a mere Champion stands any chance against a Mega. "Where is your God?"

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Takeru screams, but try as he may pulling at BlackWarGreymon's huge hind leg, his efforts are comparable to mosquito bites. Angemon has pretty much loss conscious by now, and through reflex, BlackWarGreymon flicks his right Dramon Killer gauntlet back, swatting whoever it is away, only to hear a muffled human cry.

By digimon standard it is not a heavy hit, but BlackWarGreymon snaps back in alarm when he sees the young boy kneeling where he has fallen, coughing blood. It... it was an accident...!

It...!

.

_05:08:15 Saturday. Infinity Mountain ground, File Island._

.

Takeru's vision is blurry.

He can still make out the shapes mere yards away, the limp form of Angemon held on a wrist suspended in midair by BlackWarGreymon, the Holy Rod fallen at his feet.

No...

Not again.

... Not again.

Infinity Mountain... where angels die.

Desperately, Takeru reaches out with his digivice, hoping that he can somehow trigger a miracle. His vision is fading.

Angemon.

Please, digivolve...!

And the screen of his green-white digivice shines... before abruptly dims.

Why...?

"There's no true despair without hope, Child of Hope."

Distantly, Takeru hears someone whispering in his ears as his sight fails but before he looses conscious, he thinks he saw a small furred paw touching his digivice, turning it black...

.

_05:08:15 Saturday. Infinity Mountain ground, File Island._

.

_Bad Message! _spikes of compressed air hit BlackWarGreymon on the head, surprising him more than hurt. The Mega turns, lowering the Champion caught in his hold to see a Rookie with an apparent death wish hovering over the fallen human.

"Killing angels now, BlackWarGreymon?" Tsukaimon sneers, "That is a surprisingly new low, even for you."

"Or maybe you would like to join him?" BlackWarGreymon snaps back, taking a step forward threateningly. But immediately, he halts his steps and widens his eyes. He can hear the calls of ocean waves suddenly and the echoes coming from the black waters depth.

"Go ahead, send me to Dark Area," Tsukaimon taunts, round yellow eyes is shining an ominous glow as he flaps his wings. "I can digivolve there, but trapped in this pathetic form here. Or maybe since you already broke the world once, why not do so again?"

BlackWarGreymon growls, "You'll be imprisoned there, or be deleted. It matters not how powerful you get." He would know, he has _been_ there.

Tsukaimon isn't bothered. "Dark Area cannot hold me, unlike you. It never can."

The next moment, Tsukaimon finds himself being pinned to the side of the mountain cliff, between two claws on BlackWarGreymon's gauntlet. "You're not an ordinary Tsukaimon," the Virus Mega observes, "and in your future or past, you're not an ordinary Devidramon or Devimon, either. So who are you?"

The small Virus says nothing, turning away.

BlackWarGreymon hisses in displeasure, but decides that it matters not. He clasps the small Rookie in his large claws and takes the air, flying to Digimon Emperor's base. He is no longer interested in that abnormally powerful Angemon, but now holds some concern for this Rookie that seems to allude to darkness not dissimilar to those oceans core. Though before leaving, the Mega does remember to retrieve that DigiDestined's digivice, thus completing Firamon's request.

As for the curious case of this child Virus...

From personal experience, BlackWarGreymon knows there are very few digimons that can resonate so deeply with that sea. As of now, most have been deleted for good and gone, but if another Virus rises to access the data of a demon lord type or God forbid, a Deadly Sin's...

No, BlackWarGreymon shakes out of that disturbing thought. Dagomon rules most of those oceans now, and if any of Dark Area's first lords are still alive, they would never have let that happen and the chances of any other digimon accumulating enough bytes during a lifespan to digivolve into their form are next to none.

The Mega looks at the Tsukaimon that is hanging pathetically onto his claw, and still BlackWarGreymon wonders. Were you once an original demon lord? An angel, fallen and forgotten? Or just another Virus perhaps, but with delusions of grandeur?

.

_06:16:16 Saturday. __**Digi-Port OPEN**__. Primary Village, File Island._

.

Exactly eleven hours, eleven minutes, and eleven seconds passed in the Real World since the Digi-Port is last opened, and that amounts to approximately a hundred and eleven days within the Digital World.

It is too late though.

When Takeru woke up days ago, he found himself back in Primary Village, saved by Elecmon who knows of their attempt to attack the Emperor's base. He is hurt all over with internal bleeding, his digivice is gone, Patamon was in a temporary coma until recently and Tsukaimon is still missing. So when he finally gets the system message on his D-Terminal informing him that the Digi-Port is being reopened, Takeru doesn't know whether to be happy or devastated.

Palmon and Gomamon are still gone.

Clenching his fists, Takeru close his eyes and focuses on the sound of breathing.

.

06:16:16 Saturday. **Digi-Port OPEN**.

.

Ken wakes with a startle on a hospital bed, and, upon sitting up, finds an odd looking miniature computer on the bedside. My... D-Terminal? Ken does not know where he gets this knowledge, but somehow understands that this device can give him access to the Digital World as long as a connection- an open Port- is established.

To prove himself right, Ken flicks the handhold computer open, and soon figures out how to work the various buttons. A signal sign at the screen corner informs him that the Port is currently open, but complete access would only be available if the device is also connected to the internet. Ken huffs, it is a small setback but not by much, though he really wishes to check on the Digital World right now, knowing how rapidly things can change there.

Priorities, Ken Ichijouji, priorities first. The child genius chides himself, has of course already noticed that his left leg is in a cast. It would be foolish to return to the Digital World in this state.

That gets him thinking about the failure that is Karatenmon.

So dark rings don't work on Ultimate levels... Ken ponders, a finger tapping absently on the disinfected bed sheets. Is there a way dial up the virus intensity without causing unforeseeable mutations on the rings? Ken sketches a few diagrams of upgraded dark ring versions on his D-Terminal, then saving them into a folder. Or maybe... hmm, what if I try a different shape?

Seven hours later, Ken manages to get his parents to bring him a laptop with internet connection into the hospital ward and his digivice from home, then he sends everyone out. But before returning to that data-based parallel world, Ken manually designs a purple-black mechanical leg bracket for his digital identity, for it would be bad PR if words got out that the Digital Emperor cannot even stand.

Ken is quite eager to test his new toys, namely, the dark spirals.

Now, to find the most desirable test subjects...

.

_13:28:28 Saturday. Monitor room, Emperor's Base, Infinity Mountain, File Island._

.

"Excellent!" the redesign of the control rings work out better than expected during the initial stage, and now, Ken is really to test the spirals on actual digimon subjects. The best part is, Firamon managed to secure three more of DigiDestined's digimons during his short absence... and who better suited to test on than them?

Ken calls forth six illuminated screens within the dimly lit monitor room, evincing the inside area of three testing chambers from two different angles, left to right showing Palmon looking depressed and maybe verge on tears, Gomamon scratching the solid metal walls with a combination of curiosity and frustration, and Patamon sulking in a desolated shadowy corner appearing to be extra pissy.

Wait.

Jabbing at the third screen, Ken turns to glare at Firamon. "Are you colorblind? That's not Patamon! What _is_ that thing?" Firamon is bewildered at that sudden accusation, but quickly realizes his mistake. Wordlessly, the DR Champion looks down in shame. "Never mind that," Ken contemplates, eyes scanning the numeral figure on the screen that showcase the computer analysis detail of the captured digimons' data. "It appears that this... Tsukaimon... has a high viral component and darkness potential, maybe I have some other use for him."

He'll save that for later then, and Ken turns back to the screens showing Palmon and Gomamon, pressing a key on his armrest to unleash dark spirals into the testing rooms. The effect is instant! Palmon's cry is cut short the second a spiral makes contact and a blank look settles over Gomamon's now red eyes.

"So far so good," Ken whispers under his breath, barely able to contain his excitement as he holds up his dark digivice to the screens. "Digivolve into Champions!"

Deep red lights flare, forcing both Firamon and Wormmon to shade their eyes, and Ken watches with sick satisfaction as Palmon and Gomamon crouch in pain before they start to grow larger, turning into a giant lily cactus wearing red boxing gloves and a sea mammal that looks like a cross between a white walrus with a narwhal's horn.

[Togemon] [Champion-Data-NSp/JT]

[Ikkakumon] [Champion-Vaccine-DS]

"Now, for the final step!" Ken cries in his exhilaration, holding his dark digivice high. "Digivolve into Ultimates!"

And Togemon cries as lights shoot out of his eyes and mouth, a black flower blooms upon his head as the rest of his body disintegrates, and a human-size fairy stands from her position. She is wearing a black dress and flower crown with spot of red the shade of fresh blood, and her wings are dark brown in color like withered leaves.

[Lilimon (Virus)] [Ultimate-Virus-NSp/JT/WG]

On the next screen, Ikkakumon cries out in similar agony, and then grows and grows in size. A hard spiked shell forms on his back as his previously weaker hind legs gain the strength to support even the increased weight. His face and hand and feet now is covered in black fur, and more deadly claws grow, only his right hand metamorphoses into more human-like in shape to easier hold the famed Thor Hammer. The digimon roars, thundering in his volume.

[Zudomon (Virus)] [Ultimate-Virus-DS]

"Listen to me," Ken commands, the effect of those new dark spirals are fantastic as he doesn't even need to raise his voice, Zudomon is already calming down and Lilimon stops frantically fluttering her wings like a hummingbird. Both turning around in their respective chambers looking for the source of his voice, obvious that they are waiting for an order from their master.

Ken chuckles, and then starts to laugh. "This is too perfect!" he exclaims, shutting off the four screens before turning to the last two, the ones showing the brooding images of that bad-tempered Tsukaimon. "Now that my dark spirals are fully completed, it is your turn!"

Tsukaimon tenses immediately when a dark spiral drops into the chamber where he is being held, but before he can further react, it straps itself onto the base of his left wing, shrinking to accommodate his smaller size, and Tsukaimon feels a distinct pain shoots through his head. When he reopens his eyes, the original yellow are gone, replaced by glowing red... an indication that he, too, looses his freewill.

Ken smirks, holding up his digivice once again. "Let's see what sort of evil digimon you truly are. Digivolve into Champion!"

Unlike all previous accounts of when Ken triggers dark digivolution, the lights flaring from his digivice this time is not deep scarlet but pure black. Wormmon shrinks back in horror and Firamon fidgets with uncertainty. Ken takes no notice of them, however, his attention completely focus on the monitor.

... and the screens flicker once, then dies.

"What?!" Ken shouts in frustration as he slams at the broken monitor, standing up too abruptly that he almost hurt his wounded leg again. "What happened?"

"I think the screens just died," Wormmon answers meekly, earning him a cold glare.

"I know that," the child Emperor hisses, grabbing his staff-cane as he swipes across the floor, cloak billowing behind as he limps down the hall. Firamon follows, with Wormmon scurrying behind, asking, "Ken, where are you going?"

The pre-teen seethes under his breath, tempted to give that insect digimon a smack for calling him by that name. "It seems that I _have_ to supervise everything."

.

_14:44:02 Saturday. Testing chamber, Emperor's Base, Infinity Mountain, File Island._

.

The testing chambers are all built with tall roofs, big enough to contain some larger Champions and Ultimates, with an observation platform situated about a third of the way up leading to the adjoined hall. And when Ken arrives, he realizes that not only is the surveillance equipment down on this sector of the base but the lightings as well.

He can only stare down into the murky darkness, unable to observe the creature Tsukaimon has become, though vaguely, Ken almost seems to hear the slow flapping of leathered wings. "Come to me," Ken calls down into the inky shadows that seem to move on its own, "I command it!"

Firamon crouches low, ready to pounce at the slightest sign of danger; and Wormmon shrinks farther back, cowering. The stale air shifts in an artificial current, and now, all of them can hear the heavy beating of wings and discern the outlines of a humanoid shape leveling the deck from the shade, glaring at them with a pair of pupilless red eyes.

"Do you really believe you can control the power of darkness?" a mocking baritone echoes coldly, his every word seems to emit manace. And Ken flinches, before gathering his wits back together. "I am the Digimon Emperor! I'm your master and you have to obey me!"

"Stay back," Firamon growls.

"Are you worried, for your little master?" that sinister digimon chuckles dangerously, a long clawed hand grasps at the dark spiral secured tightly on his left upper arm. "Even though you were so sure you have me in shackles?"

"You-!" Firamon snarls, taking a step forward, but his Master holds up a hand to stop his advance. "That's enough!" Ken says, tightening his grip on the dark digivice as he raises it before him. "I don't care what sort of abomination you turn into, as my slave, you _have_ to obey me!"

A laugh.

"You? Who... _underestimates_... dark powers?"

But Ken is having none of that, activating his digivice despite the warning. "This is my order, digivolve into Ultimate!"

There is no deep scarlet or black light this time. In fact, there seems to be nothing at first, until Ken notices many broken threads of silvery light.

The digimon shrouded in the shadows is changing though, his head dipping lower as his wings seem to grow fuller, and Ken's eyes widen in surprise when he catches sight of _the_ _symbol of Hope _shining once on that digimon's forehead...

An alert sign flashes across the screen of the dark digivice.

.

ERROR: **Broken Data**

.

And without further warning, the Ultimate digimon falls, down and down, as if he has suddenly lost the ability to fly. Swallowed by the abyss and disappearing.

"What in th- Wait!" Ken rushes to the side of the railings, leaning over, but he can no longer see anything. And, angered but unable to do more right now, he turns to leave, already thinking of his next course of action. He is not stupid enough as to follow that creature down there, but he is not going to give up on this project yet.

That digimon has great potential, Ken is well aware of this fact, and if he succeeds in harnessing that immense dark power, no one within the Digital World stands a chance opposing him!

.

_14:56:06 Saturday. Testing chamber, Emperor's Base, Infinity Mountain, File Island._

.

Sometime after the child Emperor and his lackeys have left, another being visited this particularly lightless testing chamber. It is PicoDevimon, and he apparently cares little for his safety as he flies down, landing before the Ultimate with broken data.

The echoes of the ocean waves are great, calling, calling, calling.

.

_... They refused to..._

_... Rebellion..._

_... How..._

.

PicoDevimon cannot hear those sounds though, and his approach is quite nonchalant, even though he is at least aware to keep a distance. "So you are the first, huh?"

The Ultimate level closes his eyes in tiredness, head low and hairs falling down the front of his face. He is half submerged in oppressing black water that only he can see, cloaked in the weight of his sin and pretty much paralyzed. "Leave, foul creature," he says, his tenor patient and even tranquil despite the choice of words.

That greatly irks PicoDevimon though. "How the mighty have fallen," the small devil jeers, "Don't you think?"

The Ultimate does not answer.

"What's that? Got something to say?" PicoDevimon continues his taunting, now close enough to touch the stronger digimon's robes if he dares to stretch out a leg. "Cat got your tongue?"

An almost inaudible sigh, and the darkness seems to thicken.

.

_... Follow orders..._

_... Against..._

_... We..._

.

PicoDevimon panics, hopping backwards. "Wh-What? You want to fight?" he says in fake bravado, knowing the other digimon cannot even move in his current state.

"... I was a speaker, PicoDevimon, and then I was a messenger," the Ultimate answers wearily, folding back his wings, "... I am never a true fighter."

PicoDevimon looks as if he is going to argue some more, but then changes his mind. "It's no use talking to you like this!" he spits out vehemently, flapping to leave. "What a waste of time!"

The echoes of the ocean waves are still greater, crying, crying, crying.

.

_... From our God..._

_... Creation..._

_... Fall..._

.

"I... just..." nobody hears him though, and even he is not entirely sure what it is he really wants to say. The dark spiral around his arm cracks, then falls off, shattering on the tile ground. And from the fingertips and wingtips, the Ultimate starts to degenerate, reverting back to his weaker form, fainting.

Infinity Mountain.

This is where angels die.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are loved. This is the most interesting chapter to write about so far, so please tell me what you think about it._

_Pegasusmon and Angemon do not share the same personality despite both are the next stage of Patamon's digivolution, as unrelenting and unforgiving of anything darkness is a trait only shown when he is Angemon/HolyAngemon. __The same applies to Tsukaimon and his digivolutions, of which should be obvious do not share the same personality; also__, I'm sure most of you know what ________Tsukaimon's_ Champion stage is by now, but ___what about his _original_____ Ultimate stage?_

_The backstory for Porcupamon is not random, this is stated in the official manual: "it wasn't originally a species that inhibited the Dark Area, but was driven off by various digimons and now it lives in the Dark Area."_

_Lilimon(Virus) and Zudomon(Virus) are not canon digimons, but required due to in-story reasons and I am unable to find any suitable alternatives. They will be the only OC!digimons used in this story._

_._

**_Attributes  
_**_Vaccine  
Data  
Virus  
Variable- Mimics the opponent's attribute(s)  
Free- No strength, no weakness_

_**Fields**  
__(NSp) Natural Spirits  
____(DR) Dragons' Roar_  
(VB) Virus Busters  
___(NSo) __Nightmare Soldiers_  
(JT) Jungle Troopers  
_(WG) Wind Guardians  
__(ME) Metal Empire  
__(DS) Deep Savers_  



	9. Sunday- UForest & Freezeland, File

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own Digimon._

_fakescorpion- I'm not saying __Tsukaimon _did or did not _save Angemon in the last chapter_, but I'm offering up another perspective: had Tsukaimon not intervened, there is a chance Angemon would digivolve into HolyAngemon... I believe most can predict how that would turn out, considering there is no Destiny Stones in this story.

_Things escalate quickly, enter Lilimon(Virus) and Zudomon(Virus)!_

_._

* * *

.

**Binary**

.

.

06:16:16 Saturday. **Digi-Port OPEN**.

.

_06:08:45 Sunday. Coela Beach,_ _Unwavering Forest, File Island._

.

The first thing Taichi notices after steadying himself after the cross-world transition is that Hikari and Yamato are both nowhere to be found. He takes in the surroundings of a familiar looking sandy beach with a line of oddly placed phone booths, Daisuke is still on the ground where they have previously landed painfully on their behinds and is looking around with wide round eyes. The novelty of this digitally rendered parallel world not yet having worn out on that kid.

Concluding that the Digi-Port must have leaded his sister and best friend somewhere else and quickly making a mental note to contact Izzy asap, Taichi pushes his worries aside for now, because that's when he notices that there are what seem like a million dark rings flying through the air. And then Daisuke is on his feet, pointing up, where a column of deep crimson flame blasts from behind a sand dune skyward into the herds of rings.

_Blaze Blast!_

A Tyrannomon tramples the sandy mound followed by a horned monoclonius digimon, both are running while occasionally turning to attack. "This way!" Tyrannomon yells, waving at a large group of Mushroomon moving at a slower pace, "Quickly!" Behind him, Monochromon turns opening his mouth to fire flaming lava balls _Volcano Strike!_ to hold back the whirlwind of dark rings.

"Aren't they...?" Daisuke asks and Taichi is already nodding. Those are the digimons they have previously saved.

"Taichi!" a voice calls from the distance, and the Child of Courage looks up to see his partner riding on Tyrannomon's shoulder. But the greeting has to be cut short because more rings are coming their way, and Agumon swiftly refocuses his attention to firing his _Baby Flame!_ at the controlling devices.

"DigiDestined!" Monochromon also notices the humans having just appeared behind a sand mound and he rushes over. "Quickly, climb onto my back!" he says, lowering himself and holds out a front leg to help them up.

"What's going on?" Taichi asks once he pulled everyone up, with Daisuke and V-mon riding behind sharing concerned looks. "Rebellion," Monochromon answers, running at the top of his speed to catch up with Tyrannomon and the herd farther ahead, "The last Control Spire within this region is just off this coast, but it appears the Emperor's army isn't going to let us have this one so easily."

"What army?" Daisuke asks.

Then the answer immediately comes, in the form of super-heated water pillar _Hydro Pressure!_ that misses them by inches! The sands around the dinosaur Champion's feet swirl, and a conical hermit crab creature shoots straight upward, successfully landing a hit with his _Drill Shell! _attack.

[Shellmon] [Champion-Data-DS]

"Arrgh-!" Monochromon cries out in pain, buckling even as he counters with his fire, but Shellmon is hidden inside his rock-hard carapace.

A mob of tinged red blue crab pool from the tunnel Shellmon has made, covering the ground so thoroughly the beach seems to be moving. And then two more much larger sea creatures followed through, fish-like in appearance with fins that have developed into hands and feet allowing them terrestrial movements. And all of them are sporting a ring on differing parts of their bodies.

[Crabmon] [Rookie-Data-DS]

[Coelamon] [Champion-Data-DS]

"You just have to open your mouth, do you," Taichi quips at Daisuke, trying to make light of the situation considering he doesn't like this sudden appearance of a dark ring army.

_Blaze Blast!_ another column of deep crimson fire, accompanied by the weaker heat of _Baby Flame!_, Tyrannomon and Agumon are both quick to their fallen comrade's aid. The Mushroomon are soon to follow, throwing their _Mushroom Mash!_ bombs into the Crabmon herd.

"We have to take down that Control Spire!" Agumon shouts, and both Taichi and Daisuke look to the direction the smaller digimon is pointing out the coast. There, in the middle of the sea overlooking the bay area is a looming dark tower.

"Agumon's right!" Taichi yells over the chaos of the mini war that has erupted around, dropping himself from Monochromon's back onto the sandy beach to try to maneuver around the skirmish. "It's the only way!"

"How?!" Daisuke asks in exasperation, "We'll never make it across this battlefield!"

Taichi pulls Daisuke to the side and ducks, just as a _Mushroom Mash!_ bomb explodes at where they've been standing. "This is suicide!" Daisuke coughs, having accidently inhaled dust and sands. They continue running, with V-mon hurrying after, and almost getting crushed by Shellmon's mollusk palms. And then a Crabmon waylays, leaping and swinging his pincers; Daisuke is slightly slower to dodge and he is thrown harshly onto the ground, his square goggles cracking in the process.

_V-mon Head! _the small blue dragon headbutts the enemy away, rushing to his human partner's side. "Are you okay?" Daisuke sits up slowly, "Feels like I've been ran over by an elephant."

"Daisuke!" Taichi retracts, holding out his hand to help the smaller boy up. "We're almost there."

"How do you do it?" Daisuke asks, staring despairingly at the shore and safety that is still so far away. "How can I be as fearless as you?"

The Child of Courage stops, turning to look at the younger boy that will soon inherit his mantle. "Courage, is not about being fearless," Taichi says, pulling off the goggles that he has always worn, looking at the scratched lens and battered leather strap, an item that had once weathered the storms of a DigiWorld adventure.

He remembers some while ago, Daisuke admitting to wanting to mimic his style, and to carry on his ideals. Daisuke's square goggles are broken now, and so Taichi places his own round goggles decisively into the younger kid's hands.

"Courage... is about facing your fear, despite the odds."

Daisuke's eyes widen, before a shine different from mere enthusiasm spark in his eyes. He nods, this time, with determination and understanding. And Daisuke puts on the gifted goggles before turning to face his partner, "V-mon, are you ready?" he asks, and V-mon grins. "Let's take that ugly tower down then. Digi-armor... ENERGIZE!"

(V-mon)... armor-digivolve...** Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage**!

There is still fifty yards of sandy beach before them, with bombs exploding at random intervals and supercharged digimon attacks blasting dunes apart. Gigantic talons and fins rise and fall, and then Tyrannomon is send rolling on his back, crushing Crabmon and Mushroomon too slow to escape.

Daisuke thinks of a soccer field, and the many opposing players he has ever faced. He feels Flamedramon taking the first leap, and Daisuke, too, takes off. Taichi is not with him now, falling back to his own digimon partner, and Daisuke is well aware that he is but a small human racing against time across this chaotic digital battleground, but this is a job that only he and Flamedramon can accomplish.

The Control Spire.

Skidding in the sand, Daisuke expertly dodges a sudden assault from Crabmon before another Mushroomon takes the place. He is almost at the bay.

But there is still a hundred yards of water between the beach and the ominous tower, and Daisuke understand what it means. Flamedramon cannot fly and cannot swim, the one chance for them to succeed, they both have to take a leap of faith. And the Armor level blazes in flame, looks back to his human boy once, before launching his prone form into the sky above the open sea.

A huge sea serpent with aquatic-green scales suddenly rears from the ocean depth, his mouth wide open to intercept the armored blue dragon's attempt, blasting freezing _Ice Arrow! _icicles from behind.

[Seadramon] [Champion-Data-DS]

From a distance, Daisuke sees. "Dodge," he breathes, and almost through some sort of telepathy, Flamedramon hears. Pupils constricting, the anthropomorphic dragon does a somersault in midair, stepping onto Seadramon's forehead with his flaming talon to regain his height. The sea serpent cries out in frustration and pain, but Flamedramon is no longer paying him any attention, eyes focus up ahead.

Less than thirty yards now, the Control Spire is within range!

"TAKE THE GOAL!" Daisuke shouts out at the top of his lungs, and the surrounding fight comes to a momentarily standstill, all eyes to the bay.

Flamedramon obeys, shooting forward like a fiery missile._ FIRE ROCKET!_

.

_06:08:45 Sunday. Ice Sanctuary, Freezeland, File Island._

.

Yamato and Hikari find themselves in the courtyard of Ice Sanctuary before a familiar frozen plasma screen, alone, their two other companions nowhere in sight. Yamato is immediately irate. One more minute they waste is another minute TK isn't found, and Tai just has to get himself lost somehow, too?!

"Gatomon?" Hikari calls out, checking inside the icy temple for her digimon partner but comes back empty. "That's strange," she frowns, noticing there are deep gashes on the snowy ground and the front crystal gateway has collapsed. The snowfall may have previously masked the disarray, but upon closer inspection it is obvious the entire area has suffered from some erratic fight. "Where is everybody?"

The teen shakes his head. The Digital World changes rapidly in a short time, so it's not a stretch to suspect that this safe haven was discovered and that the digimons have to move.

Taking out his digivice, Yamato is relieved to find a blinking signal on the tiny screen. "Gabumon is not too far from here," he informs Hikari, already turning to face the whiteness of the snowscape. "You stay here. Try to get a hold of your brother and Izzy, I'll be back real soon."

Hikari nods, slipping into the warmth of the sacred ice palace but keep to the entrance. "Be careful! Don't freeze!" she calls after the older boy, watching until his silhouette disappears into the snow lands. There is still something Hikari can do other than wait, and so she takes out the D-Terminal.

She still hasn't completely figure out how to work the device, but it isn't that hard to send a message to her brother. While waiting, Hikari fiddles with the machine buttons some more to try to get a link to the realm of Reality and Koushiro. Ten minutes later and receiving no reply, Hikari starts to worry. Her message to Daisuke is not answered either, so has something happened to her brother and friend?

=... Kari?=

Hikari almost drops her D-Terminal when Koushiro's face appears on the tiny monitor suddenly on its own accord, but she recovers quickly, digital clock on the D-Terminal read 06:19:56 on Sunday. "I can't get a hold of my brother and Daisuke, Izzy, can you find them from your side?"

=I've been trying, but they aren't answering my calls.= Koushiro seems disturbed as he says that. =Anyway, is Matt there? I have something really important to tell him.=

"He is..." Hikari prepares to tell the teen genius the unfortunate news of Yamato's temporary absence, but then she hears commotion in the courtyard. "Hold a moment, Izzy, I think Matt just got back!"

Hikari rushes out of the Ice Sanctuary, and to her surprise, she not only finds Yamato riding on Garurumon with a Frigimon by their side, but also a small army of tadpole- like Otamamon and frog-like Gekomon.

[Otamamon] [Rookie-Virus-NSp/DS]

[Gekomon] [Champion-Virus-NSp]

"Kari, didn't wait too long I hope?" Yamato waves, and Garurumon lowers himself to let the human girl onto his back as well. Hikari shakes her head, now addressing the unexpected team of digimons. "Where did you guys all come from?"

"Didn't you hear?" a Otamamon peeps up, "Princess Mimi's best friend Palmon was captured by that horrid Emperor!" "Gomamon is as well!" a Gekomon adds, "But he's less important." "So we've all come to fight!"

Yamato nods, "They may not look like much but there're armies gathered elsewhere." "Yes," Garurumon agrees as he easily trespasses the snow, his deep baritone rumbles, "We have to abandon this place when it was attacked over a month ago, but there are resistance hideouts at Secret Cave and Ice Cape. We'll regroup first then launch attack against Infinity Mountain from the Southeast by entering the island through the chasm river of Great Canyon."

Hikari understands, "But Matt, have you find anything about Gatomon and TK?"

"Gatomon is waiting at Secret Cave with another group, no need to worry," Yamato says, but then his mood fells. "What is it?" Hikari prompts, figuring it has something to do with Takeru.

"They told me that TK went to Infinity Mountain by himself a few weeks ago, before his disappearance," Yamato grabs at the furs of Garurumon in self-blame, earning him a worried glance from his beastly partner. "I should've been here!"

Hikari pats the older teen gently, "We'll get him back."

"Thanks, Kari," Yamato answers, "But we'll have to expect the worse."

=I can't believe so many bad things are happening at once,= Koushiro's voice sounds from the D-Terminal suddenly, causing Hikari to mentally slap herself. She has totally forgotten about Izzy!

"Sorry," Hikari apologizes. Koushiro quickly waves her off, =Not a problem,= he says, before turning to look at Yamato. =I have some more bad news, Matt.=

"What is it?"

=I've been receiving some disturbing anonymous e-mails since I reconnected the Real World and the Digital World. It mentions an Internet bug of some kind.=

"Get to the point, Izzy."

=Long story short, when I retraced the mail, it leads to an address that had previously been used by Diablomon.=

Yamato sits up straighter, "Are you telling me Diablomon is _back_? How?!" He runs a hand through his windswept hair, irate is putting it lightly. "And this timing...?"

=Calm down, Matt,= Koushiro sighs, =From the content of the e-mail, I actually don't think it's Diablomon. I think it might be the human who created Diablomon two years ago.=

"Huh, you think so?" Yamato considers this possibility, "We never did find the guy last time."

=Anyway, if you happens to pass through Primary Village. Be sure to check if there is a Digi-Egg infected by a computer virus. It would be easier if we take it out before it gets the chance to digivolve.=

"No problem, Izzy, but TK comes first."

=Of course. I'm going to try contacting Tai again. He needs to know, to prepare for the worse.= Koushiro calmly points out, =You should, too, Yamato.= And the Child of Friendship nods, "Call Mimi and Jyou for me, okay? They need to be informed about Palmon and Gomamon's situation." =I will.= Koushiro assures before signing off, and Hikari closes her D-Terminal in worry.

This is going to be a long day.

.

06:51:01 Sunday.

.

Ken is awakened by a persistent beeping from his D-Terminal, and he pushes himself up on the hospital bed with some difficulty. "What is it?" he snaps at PicoDevimon in the tiny monitor, especially bad tempered considering he has been up all night writing the prefect program to directly access Tsukaimon's immense Ultimate energy.

He is making progress, of course, but not by much.

=Master! DigiDestined have crossed the boundaries of the DigiWorld, and we've just lost the last tower in Unwavering Forest at Coela Beach!= PicoDevimon is hopping up and down in panic, giving Ken a headache. =The number of your subordinates are getting really low, and the scouts just sent in that a rebellion army is sighted near Ice Cape...! I know it's not my place to say this, but I strongly advise that we relocate our base to Server Contine-!=

"Shut up, PicoDevimon," Ken mutters as he pulls the laptop computer over, and the small devil immediately snaps his mouth shut. "Coela Beach and Ice Cape... Well, don't you think it's a good chance to test my dark spirals?"

=W-What are your orders?= PicoDevimon asks, tentative and unsure.

"I'm thinking of a little surprise for the DigiDestined," Ken's grin is dangerous, "Send out Lilimon and Zudomon."

.

_07:22:33 Sunday. Coela Beach,_ _Unwavering Forest, File Island._

.

"That's not a difficult fight at all!" Daisuke jokes, but truthfully his energy is drained. Though the battle pretty much turns to their favor once the Control Spire fell since the airborne rings lose the source of their power, it is still a long fight afterwards to free all those digimons from their dark rings. And now that Daisuke finally get the time to stop and rest, he realizes that he has received half a dozen messages from Kari during the past hour, needless to say, he is ecstatic as he reads them.

Flamedramon walks over before reverting back to V-mon, and sits beside his human partner on the beach, thinking of the next tasty meal.

"You did great_, _V-mon," Daisuke tears his eyes away from his D-Terminal to address the blue biped dragon, and V-mon gives him a toothy grin. "We make a great team!" the Rookie answers cheerfully, then his stomach lets out a growl. "But now I sure am hungry." Daisuke laughs.

Taichi and Agumon are a few steps away from the two, and are both considerably less buoyant. They have been contacted by Koushiro mere minutes ago, and havelearnt of both Palmon and Gomamon's captures on top of the possible revival of Diablomon.

"First thing first," Taichi comes to the same conclusion as his best friend half a digital island away, "We find TK, and then rescue Palmon and Gomamon. We will deal with that stupid bug when he reappears."

"Child of Courage," a newly freed Coelamon waddles over and lowers himself to talk to the small human, "Please allow us to aid your cause if it is your wish to take down the Emperor. We may be wounded but our numbers are great, we can still be of some use." "Yes," the second ancient fish digimon comes over as well, "We have suffered much under the tyrant's rule, and I truly wish for vengeance. Last I heard, many of the Emperor's bodyguards had fallen under an angel's wrath, the time for an all-out battle is surely now, when they are severely weakened."

There's a low humming of agreements from the dozens of Mushroomon and Crabmon, Monochromon and Tyrannomon of course also approve of this plan. In fact, the only digimon that seems unhappy with it is Shellmon, who is already preparing to dig his way out. "Well, I'm not helping. Considering this is the third time you beat me into a pulp!"

Seadramon laughs from the bay, "Get over it, Shellmon. It's been like... what? Five centuries ago?"

"I can hold a grudge," Shellmon hisses, glaring down at Taichi who sweatdrops. "If you want to die so badly, Seadramon, nobody is stopping you from storming the castle except... oh, I forgot: _land_." The pink-fleshed Champion snickers at his own joke.

Wanting to argue, Seadramon opens his mouth, only to abruptly widen his eyes.

"What's that?"

Without warning, Seadramon's whole body tenses before he starts to seizure in pain. High voltage electricity shoots through his length, and before anyone gets a chance to react, the sea serpent Champion breaks into a cloud of data particles!

Taichi can practically feel his mouth drop open when a familiar-looking huge digimon surfaces from the ocean bay, stature muscular and wearing pelts with a heavy black spiked shell on the back, and he is drawing back the Chrome Digizoid hammer held in his asymmetric right hand.

"Everyone, RUN!" Taichi shouts, and his call overlaps with Agumon's scream for his human partner, but the orange dinosaur is being pushed back by other Rookies scurry over each other to escape. And Daisuke...? Taichi can't find the kid amid the sudden chaos, but hopes he is alright.

Taichi himself is standing too close to the bay waters though, and as he turns, Taichi can see thunder rains down reflecting in his brown eyes.

There is nowhere for him to run!

.

_07:27:18 Sunday. Secret Cave, Freezeland, File Island._

.

Secret Cave is located just offshore from Ice Cape, and to get there they need to hop a ride on an enormous whale digimon with black exoskeleton and is also an old friend. And from there, they enter deep within a cave with a large underwater shoreline.

[Whamon] [Champion-Vaccine-DS]

There really is an army waiting at Secret Cave, with many Champion levels and a lot of Rookies, many of them are DS capable of traverse water. And all are waiting for a signal to lead them to fight. Yamato and Hikari find Gatomon there, talking with some uncharacteristic impatience to Tentomon. And much to their surprise, so is Mimi, with inappropriate clothing for such a cold weather and shocking pink hair.

"Mimi! Gatomon! Tentomon!" Hikari calls out in delight, breaking up their argument and goes over to hug her partner. Yamato waves at Mimi, but is still surprised at her presence, "Aren't you in America?"

"Of course," Mimi answers cheerily, "I saw Izzy's message at five, oh, by the way it's about five thirty at night in New York right now! Anyway, I saw his message about Palmon and I'm really worried! But luckily, Izzy managed to send a program of sorts about a Port into my computer and here I am!" She finishes all in one breath, pointing to a LCD flat panel television to the nearby corner.

"Slow down, Mimi," Yamato rubs a sore spot from riding on Garurumon for so long, he has forgotten how hyperactive Mimi can get. "Why are you arguing with Tentomon anyway?"

"Here's the thing!" Mimi says, holding up her fists as she leans close, "Gatomon told me that the plan to invade that brat Emperor's base is all set and ready. I'm all for that, especially since I'm just informed that Palmon has been CAPTURED! But for some reason Tentomon is against the idea!"

"Mimi, please let me explain," Tentomon waves his mechanical forearms wildly. "I'm not against the idea, I'm just saying we're not prepared enough to take on our enemies just yet!"

Gatomon comes over, joining in the conversation. "If we don't strike now, we'll never do it," she says, her sharp claws crossed before her chest, "TK and Patamon had taken out their first line of defense from what I've heard, but they've also gone missing. Do you really want to wait until Digimon Emperor mutates more of our friends like how he did to Biyomon?"

"She's right," Yamato can see the logic behind that statement, and Hikari nods charily, "I would especially hate to have to fight whatever Patamon gets turned into."

"I know you guys are right, but please, listen to me," Tentomon tries again, raising his voice slightly. "Palmon and Gomamon weren't taken by just a random digimon!"

"Then what?" Mimi asks impatiently, tapping her foot.

"It was BlackWarGreymon!" Tentomon practically shouts. A pregnant pause follows, the others slowly taking it in, until Yamato finally asks a flat 'What.' "That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Tentomon continues, "There is a Mega level working for Digimon Emperor, so I really don't think it wise to take the situation so lightly!"

The white feline frowns slightly. "Are you sure? But why would BlackWarGreymon work for...?"

"I saw it with my own eyes," Tentomon answers, remembering his close call with that Mega Virus and feeling distraught about it. "Back at Server Continent. I don't want to believe it, either."

The flat panel television flickers on just then, breaking up their conversation. "Hello guys, I've just pinpointed your location," Koushiro looks up from the monitor, and he instantly notices the upset looks on his friends. "Hmm... what did I miss?"

"Izzy!" Tentomon looks at his partner, oddly emotional despite lacking in expressions, and he quickly hurries over to place his tarsal claws onto the TV screen. "Long time no see, Izzy, how have you been?"

Koushiro smiles fondly at his digital friend, but he knows there are more important issues at hand. "It's great seeing you again, Tentomon, but we'll have to catch up later. What's the story?" "Oh, right!" Tentomon smacks himself on the forehead, quickly relating the tale again to bring his human counterpart up to speed.

"That's odd," Koushiro concludes, after hearing what everyone has to say. "It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?" Yamato asks.

"It's obvious from our last encounter that the dark rings cannot fully control Ultimates, so there is no way a Mega level such as BlackWarGreymon would fall under the child Emperor's power." Tentomon nods in agreement, "I've seen no ring on him last time."

"And he can't be a partnered digimon," Gatomon contemplates, "Because that's more likely Coronamon." "Exactly," Koushiro continues, "But it's still odd for him to join the Emperor's side of his own will, considering from what we've seen, most digimons hate that kid."

"So... what now?" Mimi speaks up, crossing her arms. "I don't understand what we are discussing about. There are only two choices, either we go or we don't. I'm saying we g-"

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" a Gekomon shrieks, and he is blowing the horn around his neck quite loudly, "Run everyone! We're UNDER ATTACK!"

A group of Betamon rushes pass them, hopping off the cavern shore to escape into the sea. "Get into my mouth, DigiDestined, hurry," Whamon opens his mouth wide, "I'm getting you guys to safety."

"You two go ahead," Yamato tells the girls as he takes out his digivice, "I'm going to check where the attack came from. Gabumon, digivolve!"

(Gabumon)... digivolve... **Garurumon**!

Hikari nods, picking Gatomon up as she follows Tentomon into Whamon mouth. The television in the corner flickers shut, Koushiro closing the Port to barricade digimon from enter their world. But Mimi stops quite expectedly.

"Mimi, hurry!" Hikari calls, just as black flowers bloom creepily along the cave walls, but the older girl shake her head. "You go without me," Mimi cries over her shoulder before running towards the Champion wolf digimon and his rider, "Matt, I'm coming with you! My digivice is beeping, I think Palmon is nearby!"

Whamon has already closes his mouth before Hikari can form an answer, and the DS Champion dives, at least saving one DigiDestined from the unknown danger.

Yamato pulls Mimi up behind him, and Garurumon takes off, trampling the numerous black flowers that have flooded the cavern floor. "What are these things?" Mimi asks uneasily, but before she gets a reply, Garurumon suddenly lurks to a side, causing her to grab onto Yamato through reflex. "W-What...?"

Where they have stood mere moments ago is a Frigimon, with the ground around him frozen solid by his _Subzero Ice Punch! _attack.

"Why is a Frigimon attacking us?" Yamato demands, but soon realize he is mistaken. Standing before and around them are their allies Frigimon, Mojyamon, Penguinmon and many others, all split into groups fighting amongst themselves!

"What is going on?" Garurumon growls, he doesn't know where to aim his attack and can only leap to dodge another Frigimon's punch.

Mimi is the first to notice the withered flower wreath many of the digimons are now wearing, and she covers her mouth, gasping in alarm. "No, no, no," she cries, looking around frantically, "That is Lilimon's attack! The flower wreaths, they're driving the digimons mad!"

"Garurumon! Watch out!" Yamato exclaims, but he is too late.

A length of vines shoots from the ground, tangling around Garurumon's neck!

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews and comments are loved. I have a favorite, but that's not going to stop me from making sure every character is awesome. If you think anyone is getting the unfair treatment, please let me know._

_Most people thought Lilimon is an Ultimate lv due to her speed and firepower despite lacking in defense, that's not completely correct. Another reason is because of her "Flower Wreath" technique, which gives her limited mind control over other digimons. But is not of much use when she is on the Good Guy Team._

_._

**_Attributes  
_**_Vaccine  
Data  
Virus  
Variable- Mimics the opponent's attribute(s)  
Free- No strength, no weakness_

_**Fields**  
__(NSp) Natural Spirits  
____(DR) Dragons' Roar_  
(VB) Virus Busters  
___(NSo) __Nightmare Soldiers_  
(JT) Jungle Troopers  
_(WG) Wind Guardians  
__(ME) Metal Empire  
__(DS) Deep Savers_  



	10. Sunday- File Is, Digital World

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own Digimon._

_sp- No need to worry, I don't recycle plots_ _and the only reason Sora could break through to Karatenmon is because he was wearing a dark ring. In this chapter, Lilimon is controlled by the more powerful dark spiral._

_Sync The Dragon Tempest- Thank you for the constant support, it means a lot to me._

_._

* * *

.

**Binary**

.

.

06:16:16 Saturday. **Digi-Port OPEN**.

.

_07:28:46 Sunday. Dungeons, Emperor's Base, Infinity Mountain, File Island._

.

"You lied to me."

It isn't a question. In the dimly lit dungeons of Emperor's Base, Firamon turns to look at BlackWarGreymon properly, straight in the eye to show his genuine surprise at the accusation. "Pardon...?"

"You lied to me," BlackWarGreymon repeats, though he doesn't raise his voice, and he throws a black leather bag at the beast Champion's feet. Bluish-grey digivices pool out, dozens of them, all in identical octagon except the last one, as it is in the shape of an oval with the colors of green and white. "You told me you can destroy them. That's the only reason I hand over these devices."

Gasps of fright and anger spread like wildfire within the jail cells, and the Mega turns to glare at the captives held behind the steel bars. Betamon, Gotsumon, Floramon and many more, all partnered digimon of children Tamers from around the world. And all of them imprisoned.

"Monster!" "Heartless!" "Fiend!" three Shakomon scream at him one after another. A Crabmon clutches at the bars hatefully but in vain, and Floramon asks weakly, "What have we ever done to you? Why do you separate us from our partners?"

"Just ignore them," Firamon chooses his words carefully.

"Or I can kill off a few to make a point," BlackWarGreymon growls, thus effectively shutting up the prisoners' murmurs, though the reproachful glares are still there. He is impatient, even in his better days. "And you have yet to give me an answer, Firamon."

"I did say that I can destroy the digivices," Firamon admits, "But it would take time, and I am unfortunately preoccupied by rebellions recently, as you should know."

"Excuses," BlackWarGreymon hisses.

Firamon changes tactic. "Take them back then, if you do not trust me," the Champion says, subtly placing himself between the Mega and the many captured Rookies, as a wordless statement.

BlackWarGreymon huffs, turning to leave, but he makes no move to pick the scattered digivices up. "Do your job," the jet-black dragon warrior says, almost threateningly, "And I shall do mine."

"Of course," Firamon promises, but he only dares to gather the scattered devices once the Mega level has left.

"You are a partnered digimon, too, are you not?" Floramon asks carefully from behind the bars. And Firamon nods, "Yes, I wa... I _am_."

"Then why are you helping BlackWarGreymon?" Betamon accuses with a deep frown, "You should be on our side!"

Firamon sighs. "If I let you out, _any_ of you out," the Vaccine Champion throws a hard look at all the captives, "You would only end up killed by BlackWarGreymon, many times if he has to until you cannot even recall your original name. Does none of you understand?"

"Why does he hate us?" Chocomon cries, and Gummymon moves closer to comfort his InTraining twin. They both want to be back with their shared Tamer.

"He doesn't," Firamon answers slowly, "BlackWarGreymon is only trying to undo the mistake he had made."

.

_07:30:35 Sunday. Coela Beach,_ _Unwavering Forest, File Island._

.

Taichi feels like he is being nailed onto the ground, and can only watch, helpless, as the thunders of Zudomon's _Hammer Spark! _strikes towards him, and... _Ice Phantom! _blue flames suddenly burst from inches before the chosen child's feet, forming a wall of burning cold fire. Then the powers of thunder and flame clash together, resulting in a massive explosion that knocks Taichi backwards.

Things are happening too quickly, Taichi barely has any chance to react. A humanoid creature taller than a three story building and covered from-head-to-toe in blue flame walks over the tiny human teen to stand astride before Zudomon, with his two hands outstretched.

[BlueMeramon] [Ultimate-Data/Virus-NSo]

"Wh-What?" Taichi stammers, picking himself up awkwardly.

"Go now, Child of Courage, I'll hold him back," BlueMeramon says without turning around, voice crackling with the burn of his fire as he summons another column of _Ice Phantom! _fire wall to block Zudomon's attacks. But it is obvious he isn't gaining any upper hand... his flames are diminishing slowly and his voice is obviously strained. "See this as a debt repaid!"

Taichi doesn't understand, but before he can answer, a large reptilian talon grabs him against his will and he is lifted from the ground. "Tyrannomon, take him somewhere safe!" Monochromon says, stepping behind them also to cut off pursuit. A spear of the DS Ultimate's _Hammer Spark! _manages to penetrate the wall BlueMeramon has made, and instantly a line of a dozen Crabmon and Mushroomon perish into data!

"And take care of my shop for me," Monochromon grins at his reptilian friend, firing a last round of _Volcano Strike!_ before an arrow of thunder pierce cleanly through his throat. Tyrannomon turns away, unable to watch his dear friend die, and he is running, trampling mounds and dirt.

"B-But...!" Taichi struggles in the dinosaur Champion's hold, turning back to the bay. BlueMeramon is so much smaller now, no more than the height of an average human adult. But then Tyrannomon is looking at the human teen straight in the eye, "We have no time, Child of Courage, and you alone cannot fall."

Taichi doesn't understand.

So many others are being left behind as cannon fodders for him to escape. But why? Why?! He doesn't understand!

.

A short distance away, west of Unwavering Forest there is a mountain named Mount Panorama. And at the base of the mountain is a place called Yokomon Village.

When a stream of data dust flow past this small village before scattering in the wind, many Yokomon see. And many Yokomon cry, and many Yokomon cheer.

Cry... for they have just lost their protector.

Cheer... for a legend of the Digital World is saved.

.

_07:49:41 Sunday. Secret Cave, Freezeland, File Island._

.

The change in personality is instantaneous and without warning, Garurumon lurches, throwing his two human riders violently to the cavern floor. Yamato inhales a pained breath when a huge wolf's paw lands inches from his face, and Mimi whines softly in fear.

"Garurumon," Yamato tries, hands subtly search the rocky ground behind for anything that can be used as a weapon, but all he can find is dirt and sand. "This isn't you, snap out of it!"

"Save your breath, Yamato," Garurumon growls deeply, for the first time ever, using his menacing voice against his teen master. Then the wolf digimon leans close, baring his long fangs. "You two will serve as gifts for Lilimon," Garurumon says, turning his cold yellow eyes to Mimi, who is cowering behind his human boy, "You, especially."

Mimi is shivering now, but is holding back her tears. Yamato clenches his fists as he glares helplessly at his brainwashed friend, but he has to at least create an opportunity for Mimi to escape.

"Sorry, bud, but you'll have to go through me!" Yamato cries, unexpectedly throwing a handful of dirt into Garurumon's eyes, causing the Champion to flinch. The opening is only fractions of a second so without another thought, Yamato pulls Mimi up and pushes her aside, just as Garurumon slams him back onto the floor.

"You," Garurumon snarls, but the human boy has grabbed hold of his front leg with both hands, making his movement difficult. "MIMI, RUN!" Yamato shouts. And with no other choice, Mimi turns, running off at the top of her speed.

But then a small area of her path is lit up, and Mimi can only look up in alarm when a ball of condensed dark green energy is fired straight at her. Too late to turn, she cannot dodge that attack!

_Flower Cannon!_

"PRINCESS MIMI!"

A large explosion echoes between the walls of Secret Cave.

Yamato watches in dread from afar, but he is being securely pinned under the forepaw of his digivolved partner. He cannot move and reaching out, he attempts to pull at the flower wreath around his digimon companion's neck, but it is too far and his strength is fading. And then Garurumon increases the pressure applied to his body, and Yamato cries out in pain, before fainting.

.

The smoke from the explosion disperses, and slowly, Mimi comes back to herself and looking up, she can vaguely make out the shape of a humanoid figure. Standing some ways off and walking towards her, in a short flower dress and with twin pairs of dry leaf wings... Lilimon, but withered and broken.

"... ess... Princess... Mimi..." an Otamamon squeaks weakly, being the one who has just saved Mimi by pushing her out of harm's way, but ends up severely hurt. "R-Run, the Emperor... cannot... have you."

Mimi covers her mouth, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Why is it happening again? She wants to cry, why is it happening again? "I can't," she sobs, her legs too weak to support her weight. "I don't want to leave you behind."

Then a pair of shoes decorated with withered black flower lands before her, and Mimi looks up to see Lilimon, her now virus partner. "Child of Sincerity," the fairy digimon says in monotone and without recognition, the dark spiral strapped around her wrist reflects in the weak underground lights. A thorn vine extended from her petal sleeves and she uses it to whip at her forgotten human girl.

Mimi cringes, too shocked to react, but the hit does not land. Instead, there is a stifled cry of pain, and to Mimi's horror, that wounded Otamamon has again leaps before her to take the thorn whip to his own back!

"No! Otamamon!" Mimi cries, hugging the child digimon from the place he has fallen, but the Rookie's breathing is weak. Lilimon doesn't care for the drama though, and is again raising her whip.

"Otamamon, hang in there," the Child of Sincerity begs in broken sobs. Lilimon does not remember her and Garurumon has lost his mind, digimons are dying around her and there seems to be no end to the bloodshed.

Otamamon twitches in her arms. The data reality bends, just a little, and digital codes starts to concentrate and rain, forming a swirling light pillar that blasts straight at the weak form of the Rookie digimon held in Mimi's embrace. Lilimon backs half a step, shading her eyes against the luster of natural digivolution.

The Otamamon starts to grow, bigger and bigger, until he reaches the size of a small pony, surpassing the average of a Gekomon. Two pairs of rotor blades extend from the machines at his back, and a leaf-shaped transparent mask falls before his face.

(Otamamon)... digivolve... **Frogmon**!

[Frogmon] [Champion-Data-DS/NSp]

"I'm going to save you, Princess Mimi!" the Champion declares, and with a swipe of his hand he grabs hold of the surprised human girl by the waist. Turning swiftly, he chucks a knife strapped to his hind leg _Ambushed Dagger!_ at Lilimon, but, knowing it is at best buying time, he is already leaping high. The rotor wheels on Frogmon's back is spinning rapidly, and he is carrying the DigiDestined soaring through the air.

But Lilimon can fly as well and gives chase. The Ultimate is faster despite her lost time, is already quickly reducing the distance from her prey.

Frogmon scans the cavern ground, where many digimons are still locked in battle, and he makes a choice. "I am sorry, Princess Mimi," he says softly so only the human girl can hear. To save a legend of the Digital World, sacrifices must be made.

Mimi understands what he does not put into words, and already is shaking her head. But regardless of the kindhearted girl's protest, Frogmon flings her many feet downwards, to a relatively safer zone. "Take her for me, Tuwarmon!" the DS/NSp Champion cries out, turning to face Lilimon alone in the open grotto space. _Leaf Wheel Cutter!_

Mimi falls, her tears dripping down her cheeks.

She doesn't notice a tall metallic ninja in silver and golden armor catches her mid-fall. Her eyes following Frogmon as the amphibian takes his last stand, perishing under the frightening power of Lilimon's _Flower Cannon!_ And he only just digivolved... Mimi thinks sadly.

"We're not out of the warzone yet," a high-pitched voice chirps, and a patchworked dirty yellow mouse with red gloves pokes his head from the metal ninja's back.

[Tyutyumon] [Rookie-Virus-NSp/NSo]

"I know," the metal ninja answers with his stiff mumble, using the boosters split from his Punpun Armor to increase his maximum speed. He breaks through the last group of assailants with the use of his _Smokin' Boogie!_ attack to fire rainbow-colored fumes as diversion, and finally, they make it out the cave onto the surface of the tiny island.

[Tuwarmon] [Champion-Virus-ME]

A wounded Frigimon has frozen a temporary bridge across the sea, connecting to Ice Cape some distance away, and he is gesturing quite wildly. "Quickly! We must rescue the DigiDestined!"

Tuwarmon knows that. So many have already fallen for this reason, but another beam of concentrated dark green energy_ Flower Cannon!_ is fired, and Tuwarmon grimaces in pain when one of his boosters is torn right off. He doesn't stop running though, and he rushes past that Frigimon, who is making no move to escape himself.

No, please, please don't sacrifice yourself for me. Mimi weeps, wrapping her slender arms around Tuwarmon's neckline region. The Champion blushes lightly, though his attention does not waver. His mission is to take the Child of Sincerity to a place where the tyrant Emperor cannot find nor touch.

Don't sacrifice yourself for me.

Silent tears fall, but Mimi's wish is unheard.

.

_08:16:08 Sunday. Primary Village, File Island._

.

Another day has passed since the Digi-Port is made accessible for dimensional travel through digivices, but that is exactly the problem Takeru now faced.

His digivice is gone.

He is still trapped in the DigiWorld for this reason, and Takeru is also having troubles contacting his brother or friends. Apparently, the D-Terminal recognizes his digivice but not his fingerprint, thus he cannot log in that stupid communicating device nor use his Digimental. It is fairly inconvenient is putting it lightly.

Takeru has a pretty good guess who had possibly taken his digivice, however, since it disappeared when he was at Infinity Mountain. And his mind immediately goes to the Digimon Emperor.

How to get it back though, Takeru thinks hard as he prods Patamon on the soft cheek. His digimon raises his head and looks at him cutely with big blue eyes. Takeru knows a full-frontal attack would not work, as he has learned the hard way, and the last time had come way too close.

Would sneaking in work? It is worth a try, but Takeru still has a mild concussion and a couple fractured ribs that cause him to wince whenever he moves too much. However, he also understands that waiting around would be pointless, not to mention his brother is likely going to do something foolish and rash if he doesn't show up soon.

Of course, at this point Takeru doesn't know that what he feared has already happened, and that his friends are currently separated at different parts of the island.

"TK?" Patamon hops onto his lap and tilts his head, "What are you thinking?"

Takeru smiles at his digital companion, shaking his head. "Nothing," he lies.

Later, he will go. Alone.

He is not going to lose his partner again.

Not ever.

.

_08:32:59 Sunday. Unwavering Forest, File Island._

.

Daisuke wakes on the edge of a small forest clearing, with V-mon leaning over him in worry. He doesn't remember what knocked him out, only that he now sports a lump on his forehead. "Aww," Daisuke groans, sitting up, he recalls that huge turtle-like sea monster. "What was that thing?"

"That was Zudomon," V-mon supplies rather unhelpfully, "He is an Ultimate level so we had to run."

"Ultimate level...?" Daisuke repeats. He has only just learned the different stages in a digimon life-cycle but hasn't quite figured it out yet, though regardless, it sounds like top tier. There are more pressing matters at hand however, and Daisuke looks around. "Where's Taichi?"

V-mon's gaze turns downward. "I'm sorry," he says, but Daisuke immediately pats his partner on the arm. He doesn't want his little friend to blame himself for something he has no control over. "Don't worry, V-mon, I'm sure he's fine. I mean, he's Taichi!"

The blue dragon smiles, hugging his human friend in thanks and his embrace is returned. Daisuke is the best partner he could ever hope for.

An unexpected snapping of twigs. V-mon jerks, twitching around in alarm as he gazes into the thick surrounding foliage. Daisuke turns around as well, expression puzzled, "What is it?" he asks, and then a looming shadow appears, towering over them both at fifteen feet of height, a reptilian anthropoid in black armor.

"What have we here?" BlackWarGreymon's voice is grating and cold. His footfalls heavy as he moves forward, and a tree blocking his path falls with an easy push of his hand. "Another Tamer?" the dragon warrior narrows his eyes at the oval-shape device clutched in the human boy's hand, and his tone grows even colder. "Ahh... or perhaps you are a DigiDestined."

Daisuke and V-mon leap into focus. "Who are you?" the human boy demands bravely, as his digital partner glows white. (V-mon)... armor-digivolve...** Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage**!

"Careful, that is BlackWarGreymon," Flamedramon warns, standing between his boy and the unwanted encounter. He is not yet sure whether the Virus digimon is a friend or a foe.

"You should not be here," BlackWarGreymon says, ignoring the Armor level to glare directly at the human pre-teen behind the slim dragonish figure. "Return to your world, human, and don't ever come back."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Daisuke snaps. Flamedramon lets his fire blaze, for his instinct can now discern the hostility in the air.

Neither of them sees the next move that other digimon makes, though, only a violent gust of wind that forces Daisuke back a step. Flamedramon cries out, a crater formed where he stands, he is being hammered straight into the ground by a force strong enough to split the earth. His red chestplate and facemask cracked.

"Flamedramon!" Daisuke falls on his hands and knees to check on his fallen friend, before glaring angrily at their assailant, however, not without a hint of dread. "Is he an Ultimate, too?"

"N-no..." Flamedramon answers weakly, trying in vain to pick himself up, but soon he loses even the energy to maintain his digivolved form. "He is... Mega."

Daisuke doesn't get to inquire further, for then he is being manhandled, seized by the collar of his shirt with his legs dangling pathetically in midair. "Let go of me, freak!" he protests, but the hold on him is impossibly strong. "Do you work for that Emperor, too?!"

BlackWarGreymon scoffs. "I work for no one but myself," he sneers, plucking the sky-blue digivice from the human boy's feeble grasp. "Hey!" Daisuke struggles, but all his attempts are pitiful from the Mega level's perspective. "Humans do not belong here, child, go home."

"And leave all my friends behind?" Daisuke rebukes, "NEVER!"

The dragon warrior narrows his yellow eyes dangerously, tightening his hold just the slightest to make Daisuke choke for breath. "I've wasted too much time on you."

_Lio Claw!_ Liollmon leaps from a tree branch, claws glistening extended for strike. He and Ogremon have come through this area by chance, but he is not going to ignore a DigiDestined in peril, even if it would likely cost him his life.

The attack isn't unanticipated, as it is never easy to sneak up on BlackWarGreymon, and he has sensed those two digimon's presence from miles away. But when the Mega Virus faces that conceited Rookie, he is suddenly paralyzed on the spot.

Another cat. Weaker. With white paws and tan furs.

Liollmon is so surprised that his attack actually lands, he almost loses his balance. His claws cannot penetrate the Chrome Digizoid armor on BlackWarGreymon though, not even leaving a scratch, but he does get the Mega level to drop the human child.

He was smaller back then, BlackWarGreymon remembers, and that cat had left a scar on his forehead. _How can you lose to a cat? _He shouldn't care. It has been too long.

On the ground, Liollmon is trying to help Daisuke stand. Ogremon has arrived as well, but is smart enough to not make a move. BlackWarGreymon walks forward, one step, then two. Liollmon's fur stands on his back, and the beast Rookie hisses.

_We don't make much of a tag team, do we?_

The same scar on that human boy's right cheek, because he defended him from that horrid scratching furball. BlackWarGreymon lashes out at a random tree in frustration, causing the sudden fall of three tons of wood. It shouldn't matter. It shouldn't matter! And he death-glares at the human boy's spiky brown hair and round goggles that have personally offended him.

_A sign of friendship._

"I've wasted too much time on you already," BlackWarGreymon repeats, talking more to himself. He is still holding that oval-shape digivice in his hand, and he turns away, retrieving the unconscious V-mon from the ground. One more victim to join the ranks of those captured Tamer digimons.

He broke the world a long time ago. So now he's going to fix it, little by little.

"Where are you taking my partner?!" Daisuke exclaims, but his question falls on deaf ears. And BlackWarGreymon flies off, in an explosion of sonic boom as he breaks the sound barrier.

He is not running away.

He is _not_ running away.

.

Daisuke is completely helpless as V-mon and his digivice are taken by that Mega level digimon. Towards the tallest peak of the island, to the monolith black tower atop Mt. Infinity.

He makes a snap decision and start running in the direction of that tall mountain. If people call him foolhardy, so be it. Daisuke doesn't care, but he is not going to let just anyone kidnap his friend and then expect him to return home like a defeated loser.

Wait for me, V-mon. Wait for me.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Comments are loved, please give me some feedback. There are many hints and foreshadowing between character interactions/thoughts, I'm curious how many of you pick up on them. But since few reviewed, I can only assume and cannot adjust future chapters accordingly._

_BlackWarGreymon's past should be obvious by now, and like Tsukaimon's Champion form, I'm not going to spell it out before the time is right, but am going to assume that most of you already know the answer. If you have any questions, PM or leave it in a review._

_A small note on the many additional digimon characters appearing in this chapter: due to over seven centuries have passed for this fic in the Digital World since the ending of season01, some digimons will have a different form or stage. __BlueMeramon, Frogmon, Tuwarmon and Tyutyumon are all characters from season01._

_ I only decided to actually show Otamamon digivolve into Frogmon in the second draft of this chapter. And depending on how that digivolution stage is achieved, Frogmon can also be an Armor lv... from the Digimental of Sincerity. He is a very deliberate choice for saving Mimi, the Child of Sincerity._

_._

**_Attributes  
_**_Vaccine  
Data  
Virus  
Variable- Mimics the opponent's attribute(s)  
Free- No strength, no weakness_

_**Fields**  
__(NSp) Natural Spirits  
____(DR) Dragons' Roar_  
(VB) Virus Busters  
___(NSo) __Nightmare Soldiers_  
(JT) Jungle Troopers  
_(WG) Wind Guardians  
__(ME) Metal Empire  
__(DS) Deep Savers_


End file.
